Oira laurë: The light of Hope
by Angelic Elf
Summary: Demi and Rhia are back in their adventure. Chapter 13 up now. Oira Laure 3 will be starting soon to complete the series!
1. Cross Counrty Marathon

**Oira ****laurë: The light of Hope.**

AE: Hey and welcome to part two of Oira laure! Whoo hoo! Yeah! Anyways, if you haven't read part one, then I would suggest that you do cause you'll be pretty lost but it's not a necessity. To catch you all up, this is what has happened:

(1) Demi and Rhia got brought to M.E. through Galadril's mirror

(2) They joined the fellowship

(3) Lost Gandalf in Moria, yada yada yada and now have just lost Merry and Pip to the orcs but Boromir is alive. Again, to understand it further, read part one.

On with the story!

*****Cross-country marathon*****

"So what happens now?" Rhia asked, wiping another loose tear away. Demi put an arm around her shoulder.

"We must make for certain what happened, then we shall decide." Aragorn said, jogging down the hill. The others followed slowly, heads bowed.

They passed through the trees, Aragorn urging them along. Demi was just so glad that Boromir lived. She hated to think how Aragorn would take it if he didn't. Finally they came to the shoreline and their camp. Aragorn was already there; he was looking at something on the ground with great interest. 

"No orcs have been here." He stated, still his eyes intent on the ground. But here are hobbit foot-prints, they seem to be crossing back and forth." He then followed the faint prints to the waters edge. "One of them waded into the water, then came back, though, how long ago, I cannot tell."

"Then how do you read such a riddle?" Gimli asked, following Aragorn, who remained silent. Legolas wandered off to their belongings and shouted:

"Two packs are missing! One is Sam's!" 

"Then Sam found Frodo and both have crossed the shore on the boat." Demi concluded, rubbing her chin deep in thought.

"So then Sam was right all along, Frodo didn't want any harm to come to us so he shot through, but Sam refused to be left behind." Rhia said quietly.

"That he did." Aragorn said. "Now we must decide to follow Frodo, or to follow the orcs. There is little hope either way." He paused for a moment thinking then said at last: "I shall follow the orcs. Now Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. Merry and Pippin's lives are at stake. We cannot forsake them to torture and death!"

"Then I shall follow you, as it is my fault they were stolen from us." Boromir said gravely, hanging his head.

"No it's not, we were busy and out numbered, and there was nothing we could do. Demi wasn't with us! Two against thirty is hardly a fair fight!" Rhia said angrily.

"Excuse me! I was there, only I could not be seen!" Demi retorted.

"Yeah whatever." Rhia said.

"Now cousin, hear Vaira out, I'm sure she had a reason for what she did." Aragorn said. Demi was on the verge of tears. How dare she! Demi thought.

"I cast an invisbilty spell on myself. A large orc, whom I guess was their captain, was about to fire an arrow at Boromir. I wouldn't let him be killed! So I attacked the orc but then it came at me. I cast the spell, snuck behind it and slew it after futile attempts of shooting fireballs at it!" Demi said, her voice said, suddenly getting louder.

"You…you tried to save me?" Asked Boromir.

"Yes, I do believe this is what you spoke to me of Vaira. Boromir's death. You were clear it was going to happen." Aragorn said and Demi nodded. Rhia's mouth hung open. "Come now, what say you all? Do you follow me or return to your home's?" 

"You have my answer." Boromir said.

"I will go." Legolas said.

"As will I."  Gimli said, a smirk coming across his face. He could not wait to hunt more orc.

"Count me in." Demi said, casting a glare to Rhia, who glared right back.

"I'm in." Rhia said finally. With that they discarded all they had no use of and took off, following the orc trail. Even the girls could not miss it, and they had no education of tracking.

***

They ran hard all day. Rhia found it hard and kept behind with Gimli. "I'm just making sure he is alright." She said. Demi of course saw right through this. She was able to keep up well with the men and elf. They left the woods and came to long slopes by sunset. Aragorn kept them going through to dusk and into the night like 6 shadows across a wide plane. 

Night came and all was now dark, for the moon was young and gave no light, but the stars came out. By this time they had come to the feet of stony hills. Gimli and Rhia were drawing further behind and the strength of the men were failing. The trail was no hard to follow as they passed through a corner of Emyn Muil. They made their way through the rocky land, though it was steep and difficult. They were now in a spot of trouble as they orc trail went into the valley bellow them and then disappeared. 

"Where now do we go?" Boromir asked, out of breath, his hands clutching his stomach.

"They will take the shortest route they can. They are heading either to Isengard or Fangorn but to get there quickly they will pass through the fields of Rohan. Let us head northwards!" Aragorn replied, taking off again. With a loud groan from Rhia they were all off again.

Demi made an effort not to check on Rhia. She had accused her of something she would _never_ do and then did not apologise after her story was told. Something odd was at work with her.

***

On and on they ran into the dawn and the faint light of a new morn. Aragorn had stopped again, bent over the grass and Demi and Legolas ran ahead. They searched the lands and then Demi let out a yelp of surprise.

"Look! Legolas! There are orc bodies over there. Surely that was not the work of Merry and Pippin?" Demi cried, after hearing that, the rest gathered with the elves, straining their eyes to see.

They all saw five dead orc bodies, torn apart and beheaded, blood on the ground around them. "No, this was not the work of the hobbits." Aragorn answered. "Probably more likely that a brawl. There were two breeds of orcs and here you see five smaller ones. There were northern orcs amongst the troop the others were the lesser sort of Mordor."

"Let us just hope it was not of the captives and that they did not meet their end here." Gimli said. 

The group now moved to survey the area around the bodies. Aragorn could not find any other clues and led them on. They soon came upon a small stream, as dawn grew older. Through it and before, many muddy prints littered the ground, proving their path certain.

"Here are the tracks we seek!" Aragorn cried. "Follow me! They passed this way."

With this newfound path, they ran onwards, gaining speed. The night with no sleep and little rest began to wear upon the hunters. Yet even under such a spell they strove onwards.

At the break of full light the six companions stood upon a ridge that dove down quite steeply: The East Wall of Rohan. Legolas stopped still and peered at his surroundings.

"Look! On the plain before us! A great company on foot tread but I cannot see of which folk they are." The elf said. 

"Than I believe we no longer need to find a path to tell us where go. Hurry!" Gimli said. "I am in a right mood to face an orc today!"

The group ran on, down the slope and over the plain. The light of day gave hope that their enemies could be near. Many things had been cast aside during the orc's run, helping the pursuers on.

Running in single file, they followed the tracks. The grass had been trampled and disfigured. Demi cursed the fell creatures for ruining such a beautiful landscape. Legolas stopped short before her. She stopped herself in time and Aragorn once again on the soft ground. "Stay here and do not follow!" was all he said, before running off swiftly to the right of the main trail. He returned soon after and reported Pippin most likely ran aside and he opened his hand to reveal the hobbit's elvan brooch. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall. He ran from the group and cast it aside to mark their trail."

"Then they may yet be alive!" Boromir said with joy.

"A clever yet bold act." Legolas said. "Let us hope he did not pay too dearly."

***

Noon came and still did they run. They stopped briefly for a bite to eat and found themselves going again. Though the walking proved a help from prior to their pursuit, Rhia still found it increasingly hard to follow the others. She puffed and panted; yet she still found the strength to go on, in large part to Demi. Demi may be half-elvan, but Rhia was set out to prove her weak. She did not care for her friend any longer. A newfound fury came over Rhia, possessing her thoughts and actions.

Demi could not help but turn and check to see if her friend was well, even under circumstances. She did not know why Rhia was so angry with her. It was a pain, tearing her apart. Like a madness had befallen her best friend. And Oh! How she missed Rúmil! Having such a time to think like this, her thoughts were plagued by his sweet face. His deep blue eyes. His loving smile. Never did she think she could feel such pain and joy at the same time.

Aragorn stopped them at nightfall. "We have run 12 leagues since the East Wall and now we have a hard choice to make. Shall we rest by night or continue whilst both strength and will hold us steady?" he asked. All seemed deep in thought contemplating this.

"Unless our enemies rest, they will leave us far behind." Legolas said, breaking the silence.

"Though surely they must." Said Gimli.

"Seldom will orcs journey under full sun, and yet these ones have." The elf said.

"Than I doubt they will rest by night." Boromir said.

"So what hope is there for the hobbits?" Rhia asked, falling to the ground, sitting cross-legged.

"I don't think they are dead. Why would the orcs take them captive and try to kill us? Who ever they serve knows that a hobbit carries the ring and has come for it." Demi said, receiving an instant eye roll from Rhia.

"That does make a lot of sense." Aragorn said, thinking for a moment. At last then he said, "But still do we run blind in the dark or push ourselves harder next morn?" 

"We may not have the strength to go on. I think it's a risk we must take." Said Boromir at last and they all agreed, setting themselves upon the ground with Rhia. Legolas as he did not grow weary so easily took first watch and Demi second.

Demi's watch came soon around, Legolas though kept her company. "I cannot sleep whilst thinking what may happen to our friends." The night was uneventful and before dawn the two woke their friends. Demi crouched over Gimli and tried to wake him up, which proved to be a rather difficult task. 

"Come on Gimli!" She shouted at last but the dwarf took no notice and slept on. Demi gave up after five minutes of trying and fell to the ground in a huff beside him. Then a wicked idea came.

"By the Valar!" She cried. "Is that the Lady Galadriel?" At once Gimli sat up, smoothed his beard down and looked around. Demi just sat there smirking.

"Where?" he asked.

"Sorry, you must have mistaken me. We have to move on now." She said innocently. Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas could not help but laugh.

"Come now my friends." Aragorn said at last after calming down at bit and taking off again at a fast pace. They all followed their leader. 

***

Author's note: I thought I'd cut it short there. Now for a new tradition, I'm going to start a poll. Every chapter I'm going to ask one or two q's and can you guys answer in your reviews? Thanks, poll number one:

(1)Should Demi and Rhia be friends again?

(2) Should Rúmil and Demi hook up?

(3) Should I have a poll thing each chapter?

Please be brutally honest! Give me your ideas and stuff. Thanks guys, without you, I wouldn't write!

Silcawen Uvanimor-dreamingfifi: Thanks for the help. The names, you mean the elvish versions. I'll leave them coz everyone associates those names with the characters. Thanks anyway. Um, if you mean the names, Dimetria and Rhiannon, I like those names, and if you don't that's cool, but I wanted to use them so I did. Thanks for the web address. Please reply soon. 

Levanna: I'm glad you got the review! Your story rox. Sounds all right for the ending. Very Shibby! (Sorry, I just watched dude where's my car for like the ten thousandth time.) It'll just be sad to see it go. I tried not to make you wait to long. Thanks very much. I just so didn't want Boromir to die. I absolutely love him and I think he's sweet but he never really got a chance did he? My chance to change that! Hehehehehe! *Evil thoughts* don't mind me. 

People, would you please read my other fic up at the mo. Voronwe. I'm taking Oc Characters so if you get in fast you can be apart of the story. Yes I know I'm doing another but stories like that rock. 

Laters,

AE*


	2. Third from the top

*****Third from the top*****

It was the third day of their run. It amazed Demi how far and fast the troop could run. It amazed her further still at how far her elvish abilities took her and that she could keep up. The tension between Demi and Rhia was steadily rising and now Legolas had caught on, even though he was preoccupied with the case.

Dusk came and they retired for the eve. The same watch was set, as the two elves needed little sleep. Demi took the first watch that night. She sat away from her friends thinking about what had come over her friend. Was it that bad, whatever Demi did? Though Demi could not see what had happened. She woke Legolas a few hours after midnight and sat up with him for a while.

"What is it?" he asked her after moments of silence, save Gimli's snores.

"Nothing." Demi lied.

"It's Aure isn't it?" the elf asked quietly, he paused waiting for Demi's reply. "I do not know what is wrong, but I have sensed her emotions rising against you since Caradhras." He paused again for a moment, looking at Demi who was pulling out blades of grass, her head low and her hair fell over it. "She is jealous."

"Of what?" Demi asked, whipping her head and attention to him. Legolas just frowned.

"Of you. Your immortality and power." He said at long last.

"Why? I didn't ask for them! I just wanted…I just want…a family. My real family. I want to know them, not a quest! Not a stupid power!" she said angrily, tears now falling from her eyes, far too loudly, for Aragorn sat up and looked at the two. Then he set himself down again, listening carefully. "I have lived a lie too long." 

"You cannot deny who you are and who you were born to be. You will do great things! I can see it even now. But when it comes to your real family, your biological family, they are unfortunately dead. But your family is here, amongst your friends." The elf said, putting a comforting arm around her. "All my life, I have wanted a sibling. Someone to while away the hours with, and you know what?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" Demi asked softly.

"I have found one. In you and Aure, Aragorn and the hobbits. Boromir too."

"What about Gimli?"

"We are barely friends, for too long have our kin argued. We are bringing them together. Starting anew."

Demi smiled and rested her head on his muscular shoulder, soon she found herself falling asleep. Aragorn smiled and fell asleep again.

***

"Wake up now Vaira! It is time to go." Legolas said, nudging Demi. Her eyes came into focus and she sat up somewhat reluctantly. Yes she did desire to find Merry and Pip, but she too longed for a soft bed and a pillow. 

"Awake!" Legolas called, waking everyone up. "Awake! It is a red dawn. Strange things await us by the eaves of the forest. Good or evil, I do not know; but we are called. Awake!"

They set off at once again, the downs growing closer and closer each hour, every minute and footfall. About noon, they finally made it. In a great circle, they could see the grass trampled and disfigured by many footprints. This is where the trail vanished again. Aragorn stopped and surveyed the area. Aure too got in on the act, making whatever she could of things and comparing notes with her ranger cousin. The two bent down and mumbled together for a moment then stood again.

"They rested here a while, but that was a day and a half ago. If they held such a pace they would have rested just outside Fangorn at nightfall." Aragorn said, turning his attention to all the remaining fellowship members. "It is still fifteen leagues or more to the forest borders following the Entwash."

"Well, let us continue then and I will make my legs forget the miles. They would be more willing if my heart were less heavy." Gimli said. 

Again they set out at a striding pace at first, moving into a steady run. Without rest for hours they went on like this as the sun was sinking. Gimli was beginning to feel the chase so they slowed down to a walk. Demi slowed down to give her friend a word of comfort.

"How now there Gimli? Do not loose hope. Even as we speak we gain closer to finding our friends." She said.

"Aye, that we may be, but I cannot help but fear for them, even after your guessing." He replied. His back was bent and he was leaning on his axe. 

Demi walked on beside him in silence there after, her mind racing, hoping to the valar that help would be sent to their aid. Legolas sprung lightly along the ground, leading the way. He led them up a small hill staring around, gazing out for a sign of their quarry. Again they stopped and rested whilst they could. It was growing dark and their was naught to do without light and a trail. Legolas again took watch and Demi took all the sleep she could, for she knew, or at least thought that if they caught up with the orcs, she would have to fight hard and against many. She hoped to reserve as much strength until that day, if it ever came. Aragorn and Gimli awoke during the night and waited dawn with Legolas, after hours of fitful dreams.

***

Sunrise can cold and clear, so the hunters again rose and ran onwards. Fangorn still stood ten leagues away, and everyone seemed to be giving up hope. But still there pace was strong as they found the orc trail again running towards the Entwash. Legolas stopped for a moment, his hand shading his eyes from the sun as he looked ahead, whilst Aragorn was crouched down on the ground. Demi came and stood beside her friends and looked onwards with Legolas. In the distance, the figures of many horsemen came towards them, their spears twinkling in the light. Demi had to look again to make sure her assumption was correct and she glanced at Legolas who looked to her. 

Araogorn stood up at once and cried, "Riders! Headed towards us!"

"Yes," agreed Legolas, " one hundred and five. Yellow is their hair and bright are their spears. They are little more than five leagues in the distance."

"We will await them and find news. Our hunt has failed and I am weary." Aragorn said, casting himself upon the ground.

"Or we may meet spears, weary or no." Gimli said.

"There are three empty saddles, but I see no hobbits." Legolas said.

"I did not say the news would be good, but news either way we will await here." Aragorn said, leading them from the hilltop down the northern slope. They sat, huddled under their cloaks at the foot of the hill. Boromir sat between the two girls, confused by their silence.

The others spoke for a while and it was presumed that the riders coming towards them were the riders of Rohan. Soon Demi and Legolas could hear hoof beats and a short while later, even Gimli could hear them.  They were ridding hard and their cries could be heard. They rode past like the sound of thunder, right past Aragorn and the others.

The riders were tall and their horses fair, all strong and of great stature. The men wore helms, their blonde hair flowing freely underneath, passing in pairs. Aragorn then stood and called out to them.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

The riders quickly turned their position with great ease and skill, swiftly circling the six runners and enclosing on them. Then silence. They pointed their spears at the hunters, and then one rode forward, the tallest. His spear pointed at Aragorn, who remained still as stone.

"Who are you and what are you doing in these lands?" asked the rider.

"I am named Strider from the north. I am hunting orcs." Aragorn said, his voice unwavering. The rider dismounted his horse handing his spear to a comrade. He then drew his sword and faced Aragorn.

"At first I thought you of orcs, but now I know I was wrong. You know little of orcs if you hunt them on foot. Yet I sense something strange about you Strider. That is an odd name for a man and even odder how you appear before us. Did you spring from the grass? Are you all elvish folk?" the rider asked.

"We do not hunt this way out of choice and nay, there are only two elves amongst us, Legolas of the woodland realm of Mirkwood and Vairarista of Lothlórien, where we have stayed and left gifts and the favour of the Lady." Araogrn said.

"The Lady of the Golden wood is real as the old tales say? These are strange days! Yet stranger with the company you keep! Two maidens, one elvan, an elf and dwarf! Why do you not speak silent ones?" the rider asked, turning his attention to the others. Demi just stared back. He would not see her as weak, no matter how…good-looking he was.

"Give me your name horsemaster, and I will give you mine." Said Gimli, gripping the hilt of his axe firmly. Demi smirked, good old Gimli.

"As for that," said the rider, looking down at Gimli with a grimace on his face, "the stranger should declare himself first. Yet, I am Éomer, son of Éomund, and the third marshal of the Riddermark."

"Then Éomer son of Éomund, Third Marshal of the Riddermark, Let Gimli the dwarf Glóin's son warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of what is fairest, far beyond your reach of thought. Only little wit can excuse you." Gimli said. Rhia couldn't help herself and she let out a snort.

Éomer's eyes looked they were going burst Gimli on fire and the Men of Rohan spoke angrily to each other moving in closer so that now their spears were dangerously close.

'This is Lothlórien over again!' thought Boromir. But before he could talk sense into Éomer, whom he had spoken with before, the Third Marshal spoke first.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood a little higher from the ground." Éomer growled.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas said, taking out his bow, notching an arrow and pointed it at Éomer before you could say Happy Meal. Éomer raised his sword and was about to go at Legolas now when Boromir intervened. 

"Your pardon Éomer." He cried stepping between the two. "I am Boromir, Denethor's son. We have met before. Please, pardon my company against their actions. We mean no evil to Rohan nor its folk or steeds. Please hear our tale before your strike!"

"I shall, if the one named Strider will reveal his real name and the story." Éomer said, then as an after thought, "It is good to see you again Boromir, son of Denethor."

"First tell me whom you serve." Aragorn said. "Friend or foe of Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor before I continue."

"I serve only Théoden, King of Rohan, son of Thengel and we serve no power of the black land but we are neither at open war with him. If you flee him then it is best to leave these lands. Come, who are you? whom do you serve?" Éomer said.

" I serve no man, but I pursue the servants of the Dark Lord to any land they run. There are few o' men who know more of orcs than I, and as I have said, we do not hunt them in this fashion from choice. The orcs we chase took two of our friends captive. We left in such need quickly, for we had no horses, nor chance to get any. For a man under such circumstances will ask no leave to follow the trail. Nor leave without weapons. I am not weapon less." Aragorn said, tossing back his cloak revealing the sheath of Andúril. " I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dúnadan, the heir of Isildur, Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the sword that was broken is reforged! Will you aid or smite us? Choose swiftly."

Demi was utterly gob smacked. Her jaw dropped and Aragorn seemed to have grown taller and more king like instead of his usual ranger self. Éomer seemed to have the same reaction. He cast his eyes down. "Tell me lord, what brings you here in such strange days and the meanings of the dark words." Éomer asked.

"The doom of choice. Now say this to King Théoden, open war lies before him, with Sauron or against. Life as we have known it is long lost and few shall keep what was their own, but if chance allows I shall speak to him of this later, for now I am in great need. Now what can you tell us of the orc party that passed through your lands?" Aragorn asked.

"We destroyed them during the night, you need no longer follow them." Éomer said.

"And out friends?" Boromir asked.

"We found none but orcs." Éomer replied, his face was now looking grave as he sensed something was wrong.

"But that is odd, did you search the bodies? Were any not like orcs? The ones we search would be small, only children to your eyes clad in grey." Aragorn said now, pressing the matter further. 

"There were none of the sort, we burned the slain, and now they lie smoking by Fangorn forest." Éomer said.

"We speak of hobbits or halflings, not children.' Said Gimli. "They are very dear to us."

"Halflings!" Éomer laughed. "They are only tales."

"Time is pressing my lord, we must continue south and leave these wild folk to their fancies. Or shall we bind them and take them to the king?" said the rider Éomer handed his spear to.

"Please Éothain! Tell the _éored _to make ready to leave the plains to the Entwade." Éomer replied.

Éothain took his lord's orders and assembled the ridders, whom left Éomer and the runners to be. Aragorn then explained about Gandalf and the treachery of Saruman. He explained the chase. 

"On foot?" questioned Éomer.

"Yes, even as you see us."

Éomer was once again in awe and looked in wonder at the remaining fellowship. "Strider is too poor a name for you lord. I name the Wingfoot and the deed of these six friends shall be sung in many halls! Forty-five leagues have you run in four days! But now I must return in haste to Théoden lord. War is coming as you, then I must inform my king. Here, take these three horses. I am sorry but that is all I can offer. I am sorry. But you must return them to the kings house whence you have ended your search. Will you come? For your sword and the weapons of your friends could well be used. I hope you will all pardon my course words about the lady." 

"That I shall and thank you for your gift and fair words. I cannot desire that my heart desires to follow with you now, but I cannot desert my friends whilst hope lasts." Aragorn said.

"Do no trust to hope." Éomer said. "And if your friends live they will be on the northern borders." He remained silent for a moment then said: "I must leave now my lord and every hour lessens your hope. Please return the horses to Théoden, for then he shall know that I have not misjudged you. I may be placing my life in your good faith. Do not fail."

"I will not." Said Aragorn.

"Here!" Éomer said, then he let out a loud whistle. "Hasufel, Arod, Brytta!" then three horses came over to him and Éomer took them by the reins, handing each horse to Aragorn, Legolas and Bormoir. "May these horses serve you well. Farewell and may you find what you seek!" Éomer Then mounted his horse and the Rohirrim took off again at the great speed in which they came.

Now with three horses and six ridders, they divide up. Boromir and Demi rode together, and much to Demi's dismay, Boromir at the reins; Legolas and Gimli; and Aragorn, Rhia behind him. Hasufel, a dark grey horse, Arod, a smaller and lighter horse, of the colour white whom Legolas rode with out reins of saddle; and Brytta, a black/brown strong steed, calm and ready. Here now they set off quickly, in search of their lost quarry.

***

          Author's note: Another chapter over and this one were quite longer than the rest. I absolutely love the name of Brytta for a Rohirrim horse. Just a lil background info, Brytta was a King of Rohan in the second line of Kings. His people called him Léofa and were loved by all, as he was very kind and helpful to the needy. He died in battle with a great band of orcs whom he drove into the mountains and it was thought that all the orcs had been killed, but that wasn't true.

Anyways, enough of that this chapter's poll is:

What would you have called the third horse?

Thank you to all who answered the last poll.  It was not a success, but still I enjoy it. 


	3. White Light

*****White Light*****

Aragorn had his eye always on the trail, so he did not miss a thing. Soon they came ti the Entwash and Aragorn stopped to survey the new trail Éomer spoke of. He dismounted, looking at the trail closer for the moment, and then he climbed back on Hasufel and rode on.

Demi was having trouble. She was not used to ridding behind a saddle. She was bobbing up and down and her butt was rather sore, but somehow she managed to do this rather gracefully. 'Thank Elbereth I'm an elf!' she thought.

 Aragorn dismounted again and looked over the ground.  He returned and mounted his horse. "There is little left to discover. The main trail is confused with the horsemen as they came back. The eastward trail is fresh. Let us follow that, but we must ride slower. The orcs must have known they were being followed and may have attempted to get their captives away." He said.

Again they rode on and the borders of Fangorn came closer. Demi noticed the sky was turning grey and she hoped they would not be caught in the rain. They saw that an orc, here or there would run off from the main trail and they saw them later on the ground, arrows protruding from their backs. By the time afternoon had come by, they came to the edge of the forest and they found a pile of smoking orc bodies. They all dismounted the horses and Demi held the reins of Brytta as she looked around.

Gimli searched trough the ashen bodies whilst Aragorn read the tracks, followed closely by Boromir who gave his insight. Demi wandered around and came across a stake. Upon it was an orc head, its expression showing great pain, anger and surprise. A white badge was on the monster's helm. Then feeling thoroughly grossed out, she sat down on the edge of the forest under one of its trees, Brytta standing next to her.

Rhia was standing beside Legolas, who looked outward across the plane. When nightfall came, they gave up the search, finding no trace of the two hobbits.

"We can do no more." Gimli said, his head bowed. "We have no idea what has befallen our wee friends. It will be hard news for Frodo, if he ever lives to hear it."

"Even though the end may be dark, I shall not leave this place yet. In any case, we cannot leave until morning." Said Aragorn.

They made camp under a tree that had many brown leaves, threatening to fall. It was a cold night and they only had one blanket each. Rhia really was having a tuff time keeping warm. Demi wanted to help, she really did, but she didn't ant to be yelled at again for no reason. She was sick of it. 

Gimli gave up and said, "Let us light a fire! I care no longer for the danger."

"If the hobbits see the fire they may follow it out of the woods if they are in there." Legolas offered. It took a while, but Aragorn reluctantly agreed.

 "Aragorn, if you worry so much, then let me create a fireball and Gimli can find the left over wood from the Rohirrim. The light and warmth shall not fade 'till I command it to." Demi said.

"Very well…Gimli get the wood, but as soon as this wears you out too much Vaira, it is extinguished." Aragorn said. Gimli then found a large pile of wood and Demi's spell was cast. The fire burned bright and soon it was well warm enough that Demi and Legolas cast aside their blankets.

Silence filled the area. Demi stared into the forest across from her, thoughts wandering to this and that, yet in the darkness one thing came to mind. An unknown task. An unknown danger. Something she had to face. Legolas then broke the silence and her train of thought.

"Do you know why Celeborn warned us to not venture far into Fangorn?" he asked Aragorn, who seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Tales I have heard in many places, but if Celeborn had not said so, I would have only deemed them fables. I was actually going to ask you Legolas, and if a wood elf does not know, then what could a man say?" Aragorn replied, gazing from the fire to Legolas.

"Journeying further than I, I would have thought you may have known and I see no reason to wake Boromir for answers. He has lost much sleep worrying over the hobbits." Said Legolas, who nodded towards a sleeping Boromir, curled up on the ground. Demi smiled and followed Legolas' gaze to the sleeping form of Boromir beside her.

Aragorn then told them of Fangorn, and how the forest here and at the Barrow-downs was analogous. Also that it holds a deep secret. 

"And let me never know!" said Gimli.

Slowly Demi fell to sleep, pulling her blanket over her, listening to the breeze dance across the leaves of the trees.

***

During the night on Gimli's watch, the dwarf sprang up, his mail clinking and his rapid actions woke them all. They stared in the direction that Gimli did. On the edge of the forest, some way off stood an old man cloaked, leaning on a staff. 

"Well father, how may we help? Come and be warm if you wish." Aragorn called out. Demi did not like the offer. An old man would not journey so far of foot with just a staff and the clothes on his back. As Aragorn took a step forward, the old man vanished. In the distance Demi heard the horses cry and take off.

"The horses!" yelled Legolas, but they were gone. There was nothing they could do, lost near Fangorn, having no choice but to carry on without aid though the forest. But if that failed, then they did not know what needed to be done.

"Well, what is done is done, and there is naught we can do about it." Said Aragorn at last. "I wish to know what to make of the old man."

"I think I may have an answer to that riddle. Saruman, whom else? And it would do you well to remember the words of Éomer. _'he walks here and there, like an old man, hooded and cloaked'_. There may be more trouble in store for us yet." Gimli said.

"Indeed, that may be so, but the old man wore a hat, not a hood. I do not doubt your guess my friend." Aragorn replied, deciding to take watch first. Demi could not sleep now and instead feigned it. There was no reason that Saruman may not know of her. She did no doubt his power, for it far surpassed her own. But why did he flee? What does he have to fear?

***

Dawn came at last, along with a cooked breakfast. When light had brightened more, Aragorn searched the area again for Merry and Pip. Legolas, Gimli and Boromir meanwhile discussed the old man. 

"Let us search now and guess later!" Aragorn said. "Legolas, tell me what you heard of the horses first."

"Clearly did I hear them. They sounded as horses would after meeting a friend they have not seen for a long time." Legolas said.

"Let us again search these grounds for our friends, towards the forest. Our first priority is to find them, and then we may discuss our night visitor. If by chance the hobbits did escape, they would have headed into the forest to hide. If no trace remains to be seen…then let us search the ashes." Aragorn then said.

Everybody followed orders; even though the hope it proved that they would be as good as a ranger was at a low. Demi's eyes searched the ground, but she could find naught, only the footprints that had been traced yesterday. Her eyes wandered ahead into the forest. They all wished the horses would return. If they made it out of the forest alive, it would help to have the horses.

The hours passed by slowly. Demi was crouching down not far from camp with Gimli, examining the ground when Aragorn called out from the riverbank. The pair jumped up at once and darted over to him, Boromir, Legolas and Rhia not far ahead.

"Look!" the ranger shouted with glee, holding a leaf that wrapped their elvish bread. "There are crumbs on this mellorn leaf and a few on the ground by where I found it. This is news indeed!"

"And here are a few pieces of rope that were cut. The bindings of the hobbits." Said Boromir, holding up the cord.

"An odd riddle. The captives escape from their bonds and captors whilst a battle goes on! Even with the Rohirrim circling. They were unseen! They made their way off and sat down to feast on bread and marvel at their skill. This was definitely a hobbit." Said Legolas with a smirk.

"There may be something we have missed, for they could not simply cut the cords without a free hand. But one was carried here, as the marks say, one orc and its blood was spilled a few paces away. It was killed by the Rohirrim and dragged over to the fire. The hobbit was not seen, wearing his cloak of Lórien. He ate for he was exhausted and hungry. I doubt he had eaten since we made camp by the Anduin.

"He cut the bonds with the orcs knife, rested, ate and crept away. I'm just glad he had _lembas_ in his pocket, even when he didn't have his pack he had food. I can only hope they are both together." Aragorn said.

"How would one of them have a free hand? The orcs would not allow it." Rhia asked.

"I do not know cousin. I also don't know why one orc carry them both away. I think your theory now comes into play here Vaira. They think that either Merry or Pippin may be the ring bearer. They had orders to capture the hobbits and keep them alive. They were to kill us. Unlucky for them, they did not. I do not think though, the orcs knew why they had to complete their orders." Said Aragorn, pondering for a moment. "We know at least they escaped. Let us go into Fangorn now. Aure and Vaira, you must stay behind and see if you can track where the horses went." The girl's did not like this.

"What!" they yelled in unison.

"There may be a chance you can find them." Legolas agreed. "Aure, you can track and Vaira, you read the signs well."

"What if you find Saruman! You don't have the power to face him!" Demi argued.

"No!" the four males yelled.

Rhia scowled.  Demi crossed her arms over her chest. They didn't like the idea of being stuck together, alone.

***

"If we do not return by sunset go on to Edoras without us. You will be safe there. Be sure to be back here by the same time. Midday if you can and do not stray too far." Aragorn ordered. 

The girl's expressions had not changed and since the decision to leave them behind, they had packed up and hidden any traces of their camp. 

"And no magic." Added Aragorn. Demi chose not to answer. It would not be wise to let her mouth fly in such an anger. Rhia still did not speak, but glared at them all. She knew they wouldn't find the horses. It was just a way to get the girls talking and to keep them safe. But Aragorn could not promise either. He just kept hoping.

The boys followed Aragorn into the forest. Rhia picked up her stuff and set off. "From which direction did you hear the horses take off?" she asked Demi coldly.

"North east." Demi replied, glaring daggers, picking up her pack and following Rhia who was bent over looking for horse tracks. After a while they found hoof-prints and followed them. Ten minutes later, an extra set was found. The horses' prints then followed the forest edge. The girls trekked after them until midday, when they had found themselves far from camp.

"They followed this way for a long way. Let us go back now as Aragorn ordered us to." Rhia said. Demi nodded and took off ahead. The two spoke only at need and nothing had been resolved. At last Demi slowed down so Rhia could catch up.

"This is stupid." Demi said.

"What is?"

"Us fighting. I can't even remember how it began. Do you?"

"Um…no, but…no."

"Can we just forget it then?"

Rhia stopped still and thought for a moment, Demi with her. "Sure, why not? I'm sick of talking to the guys and Legolas hounding me about making up with you."

"Good, me too." Demi extended her hand and Rhia took it. "Friends…"

"Forever and a day." Rhia laughed.

***

They talked and came back to camp a couple of hours later. The boys were still not back, so they ate and rested. Beyond the eaves of the trees, Demi saw four forms moving quickly towards them. She grabbed her pack and Rhia then hid behind a tree. 

"What?" asked Rhia.

"Someone is coming." Demi whispered back.

"Its Aragorn!"

"I don't know. Just stay still and quiet. Lets wait till they're out in the open."

Sure enough, Rhia was right, but their friends were not alone. They heard Legolas say, "They have not yet returned. What shall we do? It will be a weary walk."

"We are back!" shouted Rhia, running over to them with Demi. They both stopped short when they spotted…

"Gandalf!" the girls yelled, flinging their arms around the wizard. He was almost lost for air when Aragorn and Boromir pried the girls off him.

"But you died!" Rhia said, tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I did, but I am back at the turn of the tide. Come now. Time presses and I shall not walk to Edoras." Gandalf said, letting long, high pitched whistle. Barely a minute passed when a horse was heard in the distance, then shortly after, the sounds of hooves. Aragorn pressed his ear to the ground, listened then stood up.

"There is more than one horses coming." He announced.

"There are four!" Legolas said. "I see Hasufel, Brytta, Arod and … and a very great horse ahead of them."

"That is Shadowfax. He is the prince of all horses and a _mearas_. He and I are going to battle together." Gandalf said, a smile on his lips.

The horse Gandalf spoke of came up to them at a great speed. The glistening white horse, gorgeous and unlike no other. The fairest of his race, and his three kindred fell into place behind him. Shadowfax slowed his pace and came up to Gandalf, nuzzling against Gandalf's neck. Brytta, Hasufel and Arod stood by their ridders.

"We go at once to Edoras and the hall of Théoden, your master." Gandalf said to the horses, which bowed their heads. "Please use all the speed you can, as the errand is of great need. Hasufel shall bear Aragorn; Arod shall bear Legolas and Aure; and Brytta shall bear Boromir and Vaira. Gimli, you shall ride with me by the leave of Shadowfax."

"This time, I'm in the saddle." Demi whispered to Boromir.

"I do not think this a good idea, are you sure? I am the more accomplished ridder." He replied.

"Definitely." Said Demi. She loved ridding but preferred the saddle to bear back. Boromir was in for one hell of a ride!

***

Authors: Note: Yeah, it's me again. School royally sucks! I can't wait for the holidays to come, but they aren't for weeks. I hate legal studies class, just thought I'd let you know, and Chemistry. I should have taken music instead.

Anyways, enough about me, how are you guys!???? 

Levanna: NO, its cool, I have been meaning to let you guys know about part two for a while, should have sooner though. Thanks, I like the name too!

Elessar_Evenstar: Yes, I thought at first it was a bit drastic, but it will all play out well. I have plans for Boromir, good ones too, put I can't tell you! Not yet anyway. Belegdae is an excellent name. I do wih I would have thought of it, but since it is a Rohhric horse, Brytta worked. Elvish rules though. I really like that name. 


	4. Wrinkles on a king

*****Wrinkles on a king*****

They were on a straight course. The wind flew past, whipping their hair about them and whispering in their ears. Demi was holding the reins and feeling much more comfortable. Boromir clutched to her waist, hoping to dear life he would stay on at the speeds they were reaching. Demi laughed as she imagined him in the back seat of her car as the two of them and Rhia sped along the highway.

Demi took in the beautiful surroundings for hours, each more breathtaking then the last. She wondered what was happening back on earth and if anybody had noticed their disappearance, (if indeed they would).

This was her home and always had been. A threat and darkness was covering it. Slowly destroying all that was green and good in the world. Then and there, Demi made a pact. She will fight for this world she belonged to. She would see the evil vanquished. She would vanquish it. So many of middle earth's people had been through so much pain. 'They will fear no more.' She thought, her temper rising. 'They don't deserve that fate.' 

***

The sun was sinking and they could see smoke rising into the sky.

"There lies the Gap of Rohan, due west of us. That way lies Isengard." Said Gandalf.

"Mithrandir, what is that smoke? What may it be?" Legolas asked.

"Battle and war! Let us make haste." Gandalf replied and they took off like fire kindling the grass. Through the sunset and into the night did they ride on, speed never failing. They stopped in the short hours of the night for rest, though it was very short. The girls, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli fell asleep instantly. It was a tiring ride for anyone, but the need that they made it to Edoras so was growing by the hour. They could not afford to waste time. After but a few hours sleep they were back on the road.

They did not know what to expect when they reached Edoras, but Demi had an unmistakable feeling about it. Something was amiss. 'If Rúmil were here her would protect me and bring comfort.' Demi thought, a dreamy smile on her face. She gasped and shook her head. 'What am I thinking? He's not here and I don't need him to look after me!'

Boromir cocked an eyebrow at Demi who was still submerged in her own thoughts. 'She is odd.' He thought. 'And yet she would risk her life to save mine. WOMEN!'

***

They paused again at dawn. The wind silently swept through their hair. The sky was tinged pink as Gandalf pointed ahead of them. They followed his finger only to see glens, open before them, hills rolling like green waves. Miles ahead Demi could see a small town set upon a large hill, with a pointy wall surrounding it, wide enough for three people to walk abreast. Set higher on the hill than the houses were a golden hall, glimmering in the sun.

"That is the city of Edoras. There lies Théoden King in the Golden hall of Meduseld. Our path is plain before us. We must now ride there cautiously. War comes soon and the men of the Mark are wary of it. Draw no weapon and do not speak disdainfully. Not until we are before Théoden." Said Gandalf. Then he gave the command and they rode on again.

***

By morning's mid hour they had reached the pointy wall that actually looked a lot like seven foot high sticks with the top sharpened all bound together with rope or something stuck to a wood frame. Not much of a safeguard. 

A few men up on the all stood up, their mail shimmering in the daylight. They spoke to them in a very strong accented language they guessed to be Rohirrim. Gandalf replied to them in the same tongue. He must have said something about his companions not understanding what was being said, for one guard spoke to them in the common tongue.

"It is the will of Théoden that none shall enter the city without knowing our language, for that shall mark them as friends. Who may you be?" he asked.

"I am Gandalf and my companions that ride hither with me are Aragorn, son of Arathorn; Boromir son of Denethor, Gimli son of Glóin, Legolas and Vairarista of the woodland realms and Aurenessa daughter of Alkarion." Said the wizard. The eyes of the guards widened. "Go now and tell your king that we wish to speak with him, if he shall permit us into his hall."

"I shall master Gandalf. Wait here and I shall return as soon as time may allow." Said the guard, taking off in a flash. His comrades watched them, in particular Gandalf and Gimli. Demi awakened to the opportunity, dismounting Brytta with everyone, sensing she may need it later. She slipped the dagger given to her by Rúmil and Orophin up her left sleeve, positioning it carefully and giving Boromir the reins of Brytta. It would be dangerous if she had to move her arm as the blade may cut her hand. Rhia caught on to what Demi was doing and took a leaf out of her book.

The guard returned swiftly as promised. "Follow me. You have been given leave to enter by Théoden, but your weapons will be taken and kept by the door wards."

The gates were opened and the company entered the city following the guide and the path. Soon they came to a small flight of stairs before the Golden Hall. They climbed them and were met at the top by more guards.

"I must now return to my post. Here you will be taken before the king. Farewell!" their guide said, turning back quickly down the path.

One of the guards then stood forward and spoke to them. "I am Háma and I am the door ward of Théoden. Here I shall take your weapons than you may enter."

Demi winked at Rhia who nodded. They all handed their weapons over reluctantly, but the girls still had their knives hidden and Gandalf kept his staff. Háma then turned to the wizard.

"Your staff. That too must be left here."

"Foolishness! Will you part an old man with his walking stick? If you will, Théoden will come to me." Gandalf said angrily. Demi smirked. Trust Gandalf to get out of it. But then, who really would stand up to a wizard?

"The staff of a wizard can be more than that of an aid. Though, I believe you are friends and folk worthy of honour without an evil purpose. You may enter." Said Háma.

The doors were opened before them and they walked through them. It was dark inside. A long, wide hall lay before them and at the end sat a withered old figure. Pillars stood here and there, made of stones of many hues. On the walls hung many rich tapestries, telling tales of many glorious happenings in the household. A large fire surrounded by a wrought iron barrier lay in the middle of the hall. There they stopped, looking at the withering figure on the throne.

It was a bent and crippled with age. He had long white hair and a white beard that fell upon his knees. His eyes were glazed over, yet his breathing was raspy. He looked to the seven strangers now in his hall. A lady in white stood behind him whilst a pale male clad in black hung around the feet of the old man.

"Hail Théoden son of Thengel. I come to you now in these dark days when all should gather as friends." Gandalf said whilst silence was all else heard but his voice. The old man stood up slowly leaning on a black walking stick. 

"You receive no welcome here Gandalf, being a herald of woe. From Éomer I heard news that you passed into shadow and yet I did not mourn. Yet here you are again and you are once again here with worse news! That I should have expected. Tell me, why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" said Théoden. Demi glared at the king. Gandalf has only ever been here to council and give assistance. The king slipped into his chair again, his back leaning hard against the back of the throne.

"You speak impartially my lord." Said the sickly white man behind Théoden. "Yet not five days have passed since the ghastly words of the death of your son my lord, Théodred who was slain upon the West Marches. He was the second Marshal of the Mark and your right-hand, your heir. There is little trust to be bestowed in Éomer. Now the Dark Lord of Mordor stirs when _this_ wanderer chooses to appear. No welcome can come to you Gandalf. _Láthspell_ I name thee. Ill-news and ill-news is an ill-guest." He laughed coldly, looking upon the wizard.

"You may be held wise, Wormtongue, and as a _doubtless _support to your master, I bring news to aid in a time of great need." Gandalf said calmly.

"That is so, but to me, you appear a meddler in other man's sorrows, growing fat on war. What aid have you ever bought? What aid may you have bought now? Do you bring war aid? Men with weapons of greatness? No. And that is what of present we need. Only wanderers in grey and you the beggar-like of the seven!" Wormtongue said, his voice growing louder and colder like the winters wind on an already freezing day. There was something deeper to this character than what met the eye with Demi. She sensed something fell about him. 

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden king. The messenger has obviously not given the names of my companions to you, for I'm sure otherwise this man you call upon for council would not have said such about them. Never would a king of Rohan receive such guests. They are clad in the elvan grey clothes of Lórien and passed through more dangers than what you may know, and yet you still treat them with such disrespect. You know nothing of what you speak, Gríma son of Gálmód. A witless git of a worm you have become so stay silent! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with such a creature as you." Gandalf shouted, his patience wearing thin indeed. He held up his staff as thunder was heard and the room became darker than night itself with no stars to ease the hearts of men. The fire fell into embers. Gandalf stood white and tall. 

Wormtongue could be heard hissing at the guards. "I told you to take the staff! Háma, the fool betrayed us!" a flash of lightning went through the hall sending Wormtongue down, sprawled on the floor.

"Now king of Rohan, listen to me. Not all is dark." Gandalf said and the darkness cleared. "Rekindle your courage for better help can not be found. I do not council for all to despair. Will you listen to the council I have for you. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Théoden stood slowly once more and the lady in white rushed to his side. She took his arm and helped him from the dais, through the hall and to the door.

Gandalf threw the doors open and said: "Send your guards to the foot of the stairs so I may talk with you a while."

"Éowyn, my niece, leave me for the time of fear has now passed." The weary king said as he and talked with Gandalf a few minutes. The company remained in the halls. As Éowyn as she had been called, passed by them, her face full of thought and fair as it may be, grave. She looked at Aragorn for a moment, then turned swiftly and left the hall. Demi raised an eyebrow at Rhia who smirked. Éowyn's expression could only reveal one thing: she may have a bit of a crush on their friend. Rhia smirked and shook her head. 

'When will women learn?' The blonde heir of Melendil asked herself, 'Aragorn is like so taken. The cute ones don't stay single for long, even if they're gay.' She chuckled to herself.

Legolas looked between the two. He was glad they were now friends again, but he had to wonder what they thought at times. They had a knack for trouble it seemed. 

Gandalf and the king entered the hall a short while after and the king sat down upon his throne again. This time, he seemed do much younger, no longer needing the aid of a walking stick. Straight and tall he walked his eyes no longer clouded but a gorgeous blue. Gandalf whispered to Théoden quickly, Demi only being able to catch a few words that made little sense to her without the full sentence. They then looked to the east.

"Verily, that way lies our hope, where sits our greatest fear. Doom still hangs on a thread. Yet hope there is still, if we can but stand unconquered for a little while." Gandalf said now loud and clear. They all now looked eastward. 

'Wonder how Frodo and Sam are going?' Demi thought. She did not fear Sauron, only what he was capable of doing. He had the power to manipulate beings to serve him, nothing more. He was an eye for the Valar's sake! Reduced to such. She did not fear an eye.

A cloud seemed to drift over Boromir's eyes. He had to admit, the temptation of the ring had been greatly lessened, but what the dark lord had promised him still ran though his mind. To be the ruling king of Gondor and to be the dark Lord's right hand man. It still haunted him, though with Vaira's helpful words, he was becoming in control. He would never give in, not after what it nearly did to him…and the ring-bearer. 

"Alas!" cried the king, taking everyone from his or her silent thoughts, "that these evil days should be mine and should come in my old age instead of that peace which I have earned. Alas for my son. The young perish and the old linger… withering…" his voice wavering, sadness taking over him. He held to his knees with his wrinkly hands as a way to hold himself together.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if the grasped at your sword." Gnadalf said. Théoden stood and looked to his side for his sword, but it was not there.

"Where has Gríma put my sword?" Théoden muttered irritably. 

Demi saw two men enter the hall, the marshal they met in the plains and the doorward. "Take this my lord!" Éomer said clearly, presenting a sword to Théoden, kneeling before his king. Éomer looked very different without his mail and helmet. Even more handsome than before. 

"Who is this possible?" Théoden asked firmly. 

"It was my doing lord." Háma said, wavering and rather scared. "I was under the influence that Éomer was to be set free and I bought him his sword as he bade me." 

"To lay at your feet, my lord." Éomer said. Théoden as silent for a short time, looking at Éomer, both still as stone.

"Are you going to take the sword or not?" Rhia accidently blurted out, receiving weird looks from everyone save Demi who was used to this behaviour. She had to stifle a laugh.

"That is not your place to ask, no matter your company." The king said annoyed.

"Sorry." Rhia muttered, gazing at her toes as though they were highly interesting. 

Slowly, Théoden took up the sword, taking a firm grip at the hilt and gazing at it in wonder. He lifted t into the air and cried out.

"Arise now, arise, Riders of Théoden!

Dire deeds awake, dark is it eastward.

Let horse be bridled, horn be sounded!

Forth Eorlingas!"

Then guards ran into the room, gaping at their king in awe. "Command us!" they said, laying their swords at their feet. 

"_Westu Théoden hál!_" Éomer cried.

"Take back your sword, Éomer, sister-son." Théoden said, handing the sword back to Éomer. "Háma, go and retrieve my sword from the filthy clutches of Gríma. Bring him with you. Now what council do you advise Gandalf?"

***

Authors note: Yes. I had to stop it here; I don't want the chapter to go on forever. I don't have that kind of time. Please, if you read this story, then reply. Please? Just a lil note to say hi will suffice. Don't make me beg to know if any one reads this. Even though I haven't added any of your OC's into this story, please read it. You never know. There may be room for more characters, but no promises.

Now for the poll:

What are Gandalf's words of wisdom to Théoden? Please don't cheat!


	5. A word from the wise

*****A word from the wise*****

"Take back your sword, Éomer, sister-son." Théoden said, handing the sword back to Éomer. "Háma, go and retrieve my sword from the filthy clutches of Gríma. Bring him with you. Now what council do you advise Gandalf?"

"You have taken my advice. You trust now Éomer, no longer a twisted mind. You cast aside your fear and regret to realise what must be done." Gandalf said smiling at what the king of Rohan had overcome. "That was the advice I was to give at first. Now, send as many men as possible to the threat of Saruman. We must succeed to face our next task. If we fail, then our world will fall. Let those who cannot fight take refuge in the mountains. Do not let them delay. Let the take all needed, but not burdens of treasures. Lives are at great risk."

Théoden pondered for a moment then spoke. "Your council is great Gandalf. My folk will do as you say so hither. Now guests, you have ridden through night and are weary. Rest. Eat. The services of my hall are yours."

"Nay lord." Aragorn said. "We must all set forth today. My promise to Éomer stands. We cannot yet rest." Rhia groaned in despair and Aragorn shot her a silencing look.

"Now we shall have victory! This is a great hope." Said Éomer.

"There is hope, but Isengard is strong. We cannot delay." Gandalf said.

Théoden's men in the hall shouted. "Forth Eorlingas! Let us ride!" clashing their weapons, making a great sound. You couldn't help but smile at their courage. To face danger and yet do so singing.

"But your people! They cannot go forth both weapon less and Shepard less. Who shall guide them?" said Gandalf.

At that moment Háma entered and behind him, two men bringing forth Wormtongue, who was even more pale than before. Háma knelt before Théoden, handing over the king's sword. 

"My lord, your sword Herugrim I present to thee, found in the chest of Gríma, but it is not all that was stolen." He said. 

"Lies! All lies!" Wormtongue shouted. "I had it for safe keeping, lord, so that none may claim it."

"I require it now. Does this displease you?" Théoden asked.

"My lord! Of course not. I care for you and yours at best I may. You will weary yourself. Let others who may deal with these troubling guests. Your meal is about to be made, please, will you go to it?" Wormtongue said.

"I shall, and my guests will join me. Send heralds forth! The host rides today. Summon all who dwell here. Every man and strong lad able to bear arms, all who have horses, let them be ready in the saddle two hours after noon." Théoden declared.

"My lord! The wizard has bewitched you! I feared as much. None will be left to guard your hall and treasure, nor even yourself." Wormtongue exclaimed. 

'This guy is a joke. Any fool could see right through the façade.' Demi thought, trying not to laugh at his feeble attempts to clear his foul name. It wasn't working at all.

"You suck you loser, who the hell would fall for that rubbish." Sneered Rhia. 

"Silence you wrench! Though your speech is somewhat foreign, I do not feign my care for my lord." Wormtongue said. 

"Do not call this lady a wrench!" Gimli said. "She is braver than the likes of you!"

"Silence my friends." Gandalf said and they all fell silent, then Théoden spoke.

"If this is bewitchment, I feel more alive than when you whispered in my ear. Now, will you ride with me to war and prove your faith?"

Wormtongue went even paler if that was possible. He looked to everyone, as though searching for backup. His attempts were futile. Nothing he could say nor plead would excuse him from this. He begged to be left as a steward and watch over the realm. Éomer laughed at him.

"If that plea does not excuse you from war, than what office of less honour would you accept?" he said smoothly.

"Nay, Éomer, you do not understand Master Wormtongue, for he is bold and cunning. He is playing a game with peril and wins a throw." Gandalf said, then he turned to Wormtongue and looked down on him. "How long is it since Saruman bought you? And how much was the price? When all the men are dead you will take your share of the treasure and any lady you desire? Too long have you haunted the steps of Lady Éowyn."

Éomer at this grew angry and grasped his sword, ready to strike if needed. "This I already knew, and would have slain him, forgetting our law. There are also other reasons this scum deserves to die." 

'Wow! You can feel the tension!' Rhia thought, rather amused by it.

"Éowyn is now safe now, but you Wormtongue are not. You have done what you could for your master Saruman and will receive quite a reward, yet he is apt to overlook his bargains. I would advise you to leave swiftly." Gandalf intervened.

"You lie." Was all the creep, Wormtongue could answer.

"You seem to be well acquainted with that word. But I do not lie. Here is a snake, do you see it now Théoden? With safety you cannot take it with you, nor can it be left behind. To slay it would be just, but let him choose. You will be his judge." Gandalf replied.

"Now do you hear me Wormtongue, for here is your choice. Ride with me to war and prove your worth? Or will you go? I will not harm you this time, but next we meet, I will not be so kind." The king said.

Wormtongue looked at each of them and drew himself up. He bared his teeth and in one swift movement, took hold of Rhia around the throat, a knife poised to harm her if any intervene. 

"Give me a horse or the wrench will get what she deserves." He spat.

"Like bloody hell you will!" yelled Demi and in one swift action, she threw the knife hidden up her sleeve, the blade penetrating deep into his arm. He pulled the blade from his arm and let it fall to the floor. Rhia then sliced the poor excuse for a man side and he dropped her, and then took off like a shot.

"After him! See that he harms no more and give him a horse if one will bear him." The king shouted and a few guards ran after Wormtongue. One guarded then washed the stones where Wormtongue had trod. Demi picked up her blade and wiped it on her tunic, then held it her hand. She really missed the brothers.

Théoden snapped Demi from her thoughts. "Come! My guests come and dine with me as haste allows."

They followed the king, Gandalf beside him, Aragorn, Boromir; Legolas, Gimli; Rhia and Háma; and finally Demi and Éomer.

"It was a brave thing you did my lady, protecting your friend like that, and what a clean shot." The third marshal of the Mark said. Demi blushed.

"Nay lord, it was what any would do, and she in turn for myself. But the shot, so to speak, did not fare well. I aimed for his head." She said bashfully. 

Éomer laughed as they were brought back into the house and to a long wooden table; there they took up their place as such:

Théoden at the head of the table, Gandalf to his left and Éomer to his right. Beside Gandalf sat Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas. By Éomer sat Demi, Rhia (who was trying to get a few good glances at Éomer), and finally Gimli. They spoke quietly about Wormtongue, though the talk was between the king and the wizard.

Demi was trying hard not to laugh as Rhia started to chat up Éomer, who was bemused by it. Obviously this didn't happen to him every day, but Rhia couldn't guess why.

"So, what are you doing later?" she asked, would-be-seductively.

"Rhia! Leave the poor guy alone!" Demi said, amazed what lengths her friend was going to.

"What? I'm just asking." Rhia said and fell silent, that is until Gimli started giving her weird looks. "Gimli, cut it out." She spat and the dwarf looked no more her way, but rather started talking with Legolas.

"So milady, what brings you on such a quest?" Éomer asked.

"No reason." She lied. She didn't know if she should tell him of her power yet. She wanted Gandalf's approval first.

"Surely there must be." He pushed, "For seldom do maidens embark on such a quest without a true reason, or with a man they love."

"I love no man. My companions are my family, so to speak. I will follow them to whatever end and if I fail, still my spirit shall guide them. My reasons are my own and I apologise for being so vague." Demi said, she really didn't want to reveal anything, as friendly as he may be.

"Then I shall ask no more milady." He said, but the conversation went no further. Men came into the hall and the girl's friends were given mail, save Gimli, of which they could find none to fit. Rather he was given a shield with a white running horse upon a green backing. The emblem of the house of Eorl. 

"May this keep you well, for it was mine when I was a boy, wrought for me in my father's day." Théoden said kindly to Gimli.

"Thank you my lord, and I am honoured to bear the arms you once did." Gimli said.

Demi then piped up in question why her friend and herself were not given any armour. "My lord, what do you give myself and Aurenessa here to defend ourselves?" she asked.

"My lady, it is not custom in our country to allow women to fight." Théoden said, "And under my ruling, you shall not fight."

"But we do not serve you, nor any other, and therefore it is our choice, not yours my lord." Demi said, rather boldly. Théoden heaved a sigh.

"My lord, these ladies are well accomplished in the art of battle. They would be an asset, not a burden." Gandalf said. 

"That may be well and true, but their lives will not be forfeit whilst I still rule. They will not fight for me." Théoden argued.

''Yet you would risk the lives of your people! Of the young and old!" Demi shouted, maybe a little too loud and caught all in the hall by surprise. "My lord, I have a gift it would not be wise to give up."

Théoden stopped for a moment, then slowly he turned to Demi. "a gift? What is your gift?"

"If you let Aure and I fight, you shall soon know." She answered. She wasn't about to reveal anything. Gandalf smirked.

At last, Théoden answered her. "Very well, you may fight. But you are to stay with me, and not go into the fierceness of the battle. I still stand by the law of my fore fathers, but I am not your king and cannot dictate your place."

Éomer's jaw had dropped. Never before had he met a women or elf for that matter who would go so far to fight in a battle, not even his little sister, Éowyn.

Two guards who had brought in mail for the fellowship left to search for the ancient, but well kept mail that was used by the battle maidens of old. They returned a short while later, with two identical sets of mail, each bearing the white horse of Rohan. And a shield alike to the one Gimli was given, though the edges were lined with gold. They were though light, as was the mail and would not be too great a burden. That is until they were tried on, but still they did not measure to the weight of the mail their friends wore.

Éowyn then entered with a cup of wine. And said "_Ferthu Théoden hál!_ Drink in this happy hour. May health be with thee." She gave the cup to all who drank, then came to Aragorn and looked upon him. Rhia nudged Demi. Demi looked on with interest as to what was going on. Something was unmistakably written on Éowyn's face. Somebody had a crush!

"Hail Aragorn son of Arathorn!" she said as he took the cup. Their hands met for only a brief moment and Éowyn beamed with delight, but Aragorn was troubled. 

"Hail lady of Rohan." He said politely, but he did not smile.

They had drunk from the cup now and left to the main hall where Théoden stopped. 

"Behold!" he cried. "Now I go forth, childless to what seems my death. My son has been slain, so now, Éomer my sister-son will be my heir. If neither return, than choose a new lord as you will. But who will stay and rule in my stead?"

No one spoke.

"To whom do my people trust? Are there none you will name?"

"Only those who belong to the house of Eorl." Háma said.

"Yet Éomer cannot be sparred and he is the last of the house." Théoden said.

"Nay lord, for there is the Lady Éowyn, daughter of Éomund and Éomer's sister. Let her act as lord whilst we are gone." Háma said. 

"Than let it be so! Let he heralds tell all that Lady Éowyn will lead them!" Théoden cried and he led them outside, Gandalf by his side.

"Excuse me, may I have that?" Demi asked a lady in waiting for the small flask she carried. 

"Of course my lady." The maiden said, handing Demi a small pewter flask.

"Thank you. I think I may need this." Demi said and followed her friends from the hall.

***

Thank you all and special thanks to my beta-reader Elessar Evenstar whom this chapter could not be possible about. Stay tuned!

Ok, so there were no reviews from the last chapter which is kinda disappointing, even tho I really need to get my act together and update sooner. I really appreciate any reviews I get (hint hint) so thanks to those who do read OL. 


	6. Tough as stone

**Tough as stone**

Boromir and the girls walked swiftly behind Gandalf, the king, Gimli and Legolas. The elf and dwarf were talking a matter of horses and the king and wizard were silent. Down to the gate they all went and waiting for them was a great host of men ready in the saddle. Many were very old, and others very young. The youngest Demi saw was a boy who looked no older than twelve. How scared they must be. They were very loud and happy when they saw that Théoden was well.

The horses they were to ride were held ready and an extra two were given. A black horse with a white sock on his left fore leg whose name was Raiden and a bay horse whose name was Galroy. Boromir took Raiden and Rhia took Galroy. Gimli was asked by Éomer to ride with him, which Gimli accepted. Demi again rode Brytta. Éomer sat next to Demi and spoke with her a while.

"So, you say you have a gift, pray, is that why you join the Lord Aragorn?"

"Well, yes sort of." She said, looking around.

"Why him? Is there a secret other than his royal background that makes you keep a watch on him?"

"My lord, pardon my rudeness, but you will find out soon enough." She said kindly, hoping to get him off the subject. Éomer laughed.

"Very well Lady Vairarista. I shall for now." "

Thank you." Demi smiled at him, "And congratulations for being the heir to the throne."

"Many thanks milady, though the outlook that I shall ever rule is a grim one. There is not much hope where we go."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my lord. Our doom lies to the east, naught to the west. And the outlook matters not, it is the outcome that makes all the difference. You will see in time to trust hope." She said, rather mischievously. Éomer laughed again and Gimli approached the pair.

"Now what's so funny? Vaira? You haven't tried any pranks on me have you, or are you still planning?"

"No, No Gimli my friend. It is nothing like that." She said.

"It had better not, but keep your light-heart on this road, I fear we may all need it." Gimli said and was pulled up behind Éomer.

The trumpets were sounded and they moved out the gate. The horses were excited, they neighed and Théoden raised his hand. Demi looked to Éomer who smiled and the king's hand was let down. Then in a tumult, the riders of Rohan and their guests took off, a noise like thunder echoing towards the west. They rode with such speed that day as they could muster. Many feared it too late.

As night finally came they made camp. The country here was beautiful, but they were out in the open, with nowhere to hide or take shelter save their tents. Scouts were sent out to collect any news they could. All seemed to be able to sleep. Even the ones on watch had to be relieved. All that is except Legolas and Demi. They sat on the outskirts of the camp, staring at the stars in all their glory.

"Legolas? Do you think it was wise for me not to tell the king of my gift?" she asked quietly, after hours of pondering this thought.

"In a way yes. We do not know what he may do to you if he knew. Gandalf seems to have faith in him, but it is still too soon since his mind was reclaimed. I do not think that it is safe just yet." The elf prince answered fondly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, much like an elder brother would. She leaned into him, but still, something worried her. She wished that she had foresight now. She was scared of this war, not only for herself, but her friends also. She was afraid of losing them and the prospect of death seemed very real.

Slowly, dawn came about once again. Though the long days without sleep were upon her, Demi felt herself more alert than ever. She could not sleep even if she wanted to. Though you could not see it, rain was approaching, just another thing to dampen the spirits of men. They rode on again after a quick breakfast and all were packed to go.

In the afternoon, Demi rode up to Gandalf and pulled him aside from the troop.

"Gandalf, I'm not sure if my powers will outlast for the duration of the war. I'm scared." She confessed upfront.

"I do not think you have to worry so much Vaira. Have a little faith as you tell all else. Just follow your instincts. I trust you have practised your magic." The wizard said, his eyes twinkling like they used to so long ago it seemed.

"I have, but not for many days, I have not the chance for such." She said. And noticed Éomer following Legolas' gaze, both of which had just rode past them. Aragorn came over to them.

"Everything all right?" he asked. "Um, yeah, everything is fine Aragorn, do not worry." Demi said, rejoining the bigger group.

"Something is wrong, isn't it Gandalf?" Aragorn asked worriedly.

"She doubts herself, that is all, she will realise soon what she was born to do." The wizard said and rejoined with the king, whilst Aragorn rode up to Boromir where he was previously.

As evening came, so did a horseman. His helm was pushed in at the tip and his shield had been hit many times. He did not look too good at the moment to say the least. He lowered himself from his horse and regained his breath, then at last spoke to them.

"Is Éomer here? You are too late and with not enough strength." He told them all that his troop had been driven back yesterday over the Isen and many had been lost. Still more of the enemy came to the Rohirrim camp that had been set up and still many were lost. "Erkenbrand of Westfold has drawn off those men he could gather towards his fastness in Helm's Deep. The rest are scattered. Where is Éomer? There is no hope ahead. Tell him to return to Edoras before the wolves of Isengard come here."

Théoden had been hidden and at last called to the wounded soldier. "Ceorl, stand before me." The king said and the soldier stood there stunned for a moment, then his face became alight with wonder and delight. "Your king is here and the last of the Eorlingas, both of whom will not return without battle."

"My lord! Command me and give me pardon, word had not come that you..." Ceorl started.

"I no longer sit withered on my throne. Give this man a fresh horse and let us ride on to war!" Théoden commanded, then Demi made her way forth.

"My lord, this man needs healing, allow me to help him first." She said, taking the silver flask she was given in Lórien. "Good sir, I am Vairarista, take one drop of this and you will be well mended." The man nodded and did as he was told, then a white light surrounded him, blinding him from all sight. The light died away and he was now as though he had been well rested for days and healed perfectly. He looked upon Demi in amazement.

"Thank you milady!" he cried, "I have not felt like this since I was young."

"It's nothing, now let us continue. We are needed." She said, waving the thanks off.

"You will go to battle? What of this." The man asked.

"Yes, now let us away!" Demi said and she mounted Brytta again.

"No, we must ride to Helm's Deep, not the fords!" Gandalf said "I must leave you for a while, but I will return. Await me at Helm's Gate and keep well, lord of the mark." He then spurred Shadowfax on and soon left all sight. Everyone stayed still and quiet.

"Well you heard the wizard! Get going!" cried Rhia as she took off North until she stopped and came back. "I was going the wrong way...right." She said quietly.

"Yes, I am afraid you were." Legolas said smirking at her apparent bad sense of direction. She obviously did not inherit much from her forefathers in that department.

The troop then rode away from the road towards the Isen and went south. Even during the night they did ride, in such a need of haste now. Ahead, still some miles to go, Legolas and Demi could see a gorge open in the mountains, this was Helm's Deep. Made completely of stone, a large wall swooped around in a semi-circle and a large tower stood tall within it. This was the Hornburg, but it had been repaired. Scouts were sent forth and returned swiftly. They reported that there were wolf-riders in the valley. There were a great number of orcs and wild men coming from the Fords of Isen. They said they had seen Gandalf passing through the trees and no sign had been seen of Erkenbrand. Also, Wormtongue had been seen riding towards Isengard.

"Then let us be swift, let us drive through such foes as are already between us and the fastness. There are the caves of Helm's Deep where hundreds may lie hid; and secret ways lead hence up on the hills." Said Éomer.

"Trust no secret ways for Saruman has long ventured and spied out these lands. Still in that place our defence may last long. Let us ride forth!" said Théoden. Aragorn and Legolas rode on forth with Éomer in the advance guard whilst the girls hung back with the king.

"Milady, if your gift truly does exist, it will be needed soon." The king whispered to Demi. She nodded and said,

"Fear not lord, I will use it before the night is out. But it is not just in healing where the gifts do lie."

They found themselves at the mountains feet not too long after. Many riders were fighting off bands of orcs to allow the king and his company in the strong hold. They rode on through Helm's gate and found Éomer speaking with a guard. They got off their horses, which were taken deep into the caves for safekeeping. Men were being set upon the walls of both the Kings Company and Men of the Westfold. The king, a few of his captains and the girls were taken back further from the walls to a little raised platform before the main hall. From there they would see the battle.

"Bring any you can back here to be healed," the king said to his men, "For here we have a great elf that has many gifts, and one is too heal those in great need." He nodded towards Demi and she smiled.

"Then this is great news indeed." Said one of the captains. "We may well stand a chance if our men can be healed. It may seem as though we have twice the man power we brought hither."

"That it may, but timing is needed and those injured must be brought to me at once." Demi said.

"I will help you in any way my friend." Rhia whispered and gave her the thumbs up. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Éomer came before them.

"Stay well my friends." Aragorn said, "And keep safe." He added, in particular to Rhia.

"Aye, I would sleep all the better to know that you were back with the Lady Éowyn, but I know any attempt to keep you there would have been futile." Gimli said.

"But you cannot crush those with the fighting spirit, master dwarf, as you know all too well." Legolas added.

The group bonded for a moment and many hugs were shared. Then Éomer turned to Demi.

"I would have hoped to have had more time to get to know you better, milady, but unfortunately, your need to get to my home was for this need, even if you did not know it. If this ends well for us, I would be honoured to know all about you. Maybe then you would have time for rest in the golden hall."

Demi blushed, she didn't know what to say. "Thank you milord. Such an honour would be mine, but in such dark times, I have a job to do, and I cannot rest 'til it is done." She said finally.

Éomer smiled and bowed to the girls then descended the stairs to get to the wall. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn waved good-bye and followed him, then Legolas said to the marshal, "It would do you well to know that Lady Vaira is spoken for."

"What are you talking of, master elf, she said she loved no man." Éomer said, rather confused.

"She loves no man, that is correct, but she has feelings for one of my kindred. Do not come between that, for you will break her heart and the one that she has interest in, for he loves her."

The elf prince said and ran ahead. Éomer stopped still for a moment, trying to digest what the elf had said.

AE: Sorry to cut it short there, but it just seemed like a good place to leave the chapter and have the battle for the next. I'm really sorry for how long it took to update, things have been so crazy for a long time now and I have about four assignments due within days of eachother, which i haven't fininshed. You know, I just realised how long this story will go for, (all parts totalled), coz there will be three. Also, I have realised, I never know where the story is going, even with following the books, coz I'm always adding my own lil twists here and there. Anyway's, I'll stop blabbering on, here are the replies to the reviews:

Levanna : I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you get way better and things go your way. You deserve it girl. Thank you for your reply even under the circumstances. You're a champ.


	7. A woman's place in war

**A women's place in war **

Time seemed to slow down. They waited for a long while in those positions and no one dared talk, except for Demi and Rhia. At first they were quiet, but then everyone around them seemed interested in their conversation, so they just spoke up.

"No, I would have to disagree, Too little, too late would have to be their best song." Rhia stated, chewing on her nails. She was nervous. This was a compulsive habit of hers whenever she got nervous.

"No way man, Hoobastank clearly performed Up and gone the best at their gig." Demi said. They were deciding which song was performed best by Hoobastank at their concert last year, back on earth that is.

Théoden grew weary of this and finally said, "Let us choose which is better, sing one of their songs and my guards and I shall decide." He said, then under his breath, "So we may all have some peace."

Demi perked up. "I heard that Théoden." She said. "Fine, we will sing the songs for you."

"No, lets not." Rhia said. "I don't wanna sing, there are more pressing matters at hand."

"Oh yeah, the war?" Demi asked.

"Yeah that too." Rhia said, smirking. "But look over there." She said, pointing to their left. It was an old man. "Spot the smother!" she said, indicating the man's comb over. Demi held back a laugh. She knew these people were afraid, and she certainly didn't want to insult them at a time like this, especially since they would outnumber them.

Midnight had come and the girls were sitting on the ground, leaning their backs against the stone railing. Nothing had happened, they were hungry and bored. They could barely see anything past the wall. It was pitch black. Demi had half a mind to go visit Aragorn, but lightning shot across the sky beyond and thunder sounded a storm. She groaned. This is not what they needed right now.

In the light, they could see dark figures pouring over the open land before them, thousands of them. Then came the rain. Arrows came whizzing over the wall, a few hitting someone, many too badly to be brought to Demi. She took out the pewter flask she had taken from the lady in waiting and poured half of her healing potion into it. She was carefull not to spill any and handed it to Rhia.

"I'm going to need you help Rhia. If someone is slightly injured of exhausted, give them one drop, but if they can keep going, send them away. Add a drop to the intensity of the injury, no more than 4 drops if you wish to heal someone close to death, you won't need more than that. Go easy on it though, it's all I have for you to use. When I run out, and I hope I won't, I'll have to start casting…" she cheacked to see no one else was listening, then continued, for every one else was busy, " a spell. I don't really wanna, but I think I may need to by the time this is all over."

"Ok. Got it." Rhia said nodding. Demi then tore from Théoden's side to a more open area were the wounded could be brought to her.

It seemed that after only a few minutes, men in hordes came rushing over to her, many mortally wounded. She saved those she could, many passed away before she could even get to them. Rhia was having the same problem. There just weren't enough people to help. All that could were off fighting. Soon the number was becoming too much, so the doors to the hall were opened and a temporary hospital was set up, though when they were cured, they were back out there.

In comparison to those who lost their lives on the front, few were indeed cured. There were just too few Rohirrim and the outlook looked pretty grim that they would survive the night.

The girls could hear trumpets being sounded, shouting, screaming and yells of anger. Rhia looked out to the gate. It was being forced open! 'I should be out there.' She thought to herself. ' I am no healer. This isn't my place.'

The number of casualties coming in to the girls had decreased. Many were too proud to be healed and found that they were needed to fight.

"We can't stay here." Demi said at last. "We aren't needed here anymore. I'm going to see the king." She stormed out of the hall, Rhia hot on her heels. When they got to Théoden he nodded.

"There is no more need in there for you, is there?" he asked.

"No milord, we are needed, we will draw our swords now, with or without your approval. We have seen more fights than some of these who fight for you now, who have died fighting for you." Demi said.

"Very well, for it seems your minds are already made. Go, but please, come back alive. I will not have it on my conscience to loose two women in war." The king said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We are modern girls, we know how to handle things." Rhia said, drawing her sword and running off to the gate.

They saw that most of the Rohirrim were at the gate and they had no way through. "I'm going to stand above the gate." Demi said, "I may be able to stop a fair few that way." She said, winking and running up a flight of stairs that led to the top. Up there, she noticed a familiar set of blonde locks. "Fancy meeting you here." She said. The owner of the hair stop firing arrows and turned around.

"Vaira? Go back, you cannot stay here." Legolas said.

"Like hell." She said, and leaned across the wall to see over the edge. She saw not only orcs there, but really ugly and rugged men attacking the Rohirrim. She too saw Aragorn and Éomer, fighting many back.

"Where is Aure?" Legolas shouted over the noise.

"Trying to get to the gate, but a fat chance considering the line up." Demi said. She thought for a brief moment and said "Ram en' naur." She created a fire feild before her comrades. The wild men jumped back in fear, some even falling off the side of the bridge that led up to the gate. The fire intensified and scard more off, but the orcs weren't so easily put off.

Many walked straight through it. Some burned to death, these were the smaller ones, but the large ones like what they encountered when they lost the hobbits. Éomer and Aragorn turned back and spoke to some of the men, who turned around and left. They returned with stone and wood, trying to stop the doors being broken open. Then Aragorn and Éomer ran, but something grabbed Éomer's heels. He fell down hard to the ground. Gimli then sprung at the orcs who threatened the horse lord and fought them back.

Legolas opened fire once more, shooting many of the enemy, but his arrows were almost spent. "What's say we join our comrades?" he asked Demi.

"Sure, why not have a cup of tea whilst we're down there?" she said and her friend laughed. He unsheathed his white knives and tore down the stairs, Demi after him.

The door had been bared by the time the two elves reached Aragorn, Éomer and Gimli and all were safe within.

"You alright?" Demi asked them.

"Well enough." Aragorn panted.

"Were are Aure and Boromir?" Legolas asked.

"We are here master Legolas." Boromir said, hobbling forth.

Demi looked at Boromir in relief then in fret as she saw his injury to his leg. It looked as though someone had taken a large chunk out of it and Rhia had to help him walk.

"Here. Take a couple of drops, you'll be fine." Demi said, handing over her now quarter full flask. He took a sip and handed it back, then before their eyes, his wound was cleaned and healed completely.

"I thank you Vaira, that is now twice you have saved me." Boromir said.

"I didn't save you this time, just fixed you." she said. He laughed.

"Ok, enough of this take back you posts. This war is not over yet." Aragorn said. He then turned and climbed the stairs to the wall.

At their post were Boromir, Rhia, Legolas, Gimli and Demi. The sky was clearing and the moon sinking, yet it was brighter than ever. Ladders were being lifted to the walls and the enemy began to scale them.

"Oh, this is wonderful, they have ladders now!" Gimli stated, though they had already noticed this.

One orc peered over the wall at Demi. He was the first to reach them and she swung her sword as hard as possible, decapitating the beast. Boromir at the other end was having the same problems. Demi and Legolas hacked at the ropes holding the ladders up, breaking them and Gimli helped them push the ladder over. It plummeted to the ground, squishing unwary orcs with it.

Many orcs had made their way over the top and were rushing to the five and they braced themselves. Legolas shouted clearly above the noise "Gurth gothrim lye!" (Death to our foes!).

In response Demi shouted "Gurth gothrim Tel' Mithrim!" (Death to the foes of the Grey Company!)

The others had no idea what they said but charged forward all the same. Gimli noticed the war waging beneath them in the deep.

"Ai-oi! The orcs are behind the wall! Come Legolas, there are enough for both of us." He said, jumping off the wall into the battle.

Demi heard him clearly, but she was busy fighting off two orcs at a time. Her Sword clashed with theirs over and over again, but they were too powerfull to drive off, then help came. Boromir yelled and hew off the head of one of her foes. Whilst the other stood there in shock she pushed her blade though its torso and yanked it out again. The orc fell to the ground in a heap.

"Thanks." She panted.

"No problem, not let's get some orc!" Boromir said and he chased down a few more. Demi followed him and they found again Aragorn and Éomer, leaning on their swords.

"Oi!" she said in jest, "This is no time to be slacking off."

Aragorn laughed and said "This is a night as long as years. How long will the day tarry?"

"I hope that it will not tarry long, I grow weary even now." Boromir said.

"Dawn is not far off." Said the man of the Westfold, Gamling who had just now joined them.

"Dawn is not far off, but dawn will not help us." Gamling said.

"Yet dawn is ever the hope of men," said Aragorn "None the less, the day will bring me hope. Is it not said that no foe has yet taken the Hornburg?"

"So the minstrels say." Said Eomer.

"Then let us defend it and hope!" said Aragorn.

"Sounds good to me." Said Rhia who just joined them.

"And I, if my strength will not wear away before the dawn comes." Boromir said.

There was an explosion of the Deeping wall. Smoke and a flash of flame filled the area then the stream let loose. Their foes then poured in.

"Devilry of Saruman! While we talk he acts. _Elendil__!_" Aragorn shouted and leapt down into the breach.

Ladders again were raised up to the wall and the last assault hurried over it. Orcs came here and there. They attacked with full force, knowing that the man were weary. They had no time to comment before they were engaged in an all out fight.

Legolas gracefully cut his way through with his knives. Boromir sliced and diced. Rhia used her skill to the best of her ability to full force and no orc got past her unscathed. Éomer was right by her side. Demi tried the best she could, but she was no swords master. She had another trick up her sleave though.

"Hyandae en' luhta!" she cried. (Blade spirits spell). Her sword glowed white and suddenly got out of her control, swinging around madly. It burnt hot in her hands, but still she didn't drop it. She saw a small smoky dragon fly around her head, and then it dived into her sword. The sword calmed down now and she knew the spell had worked. Now she could fight.

Éomer stood beside her, half in horror at what he saw, half in surprise. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. "Now I have seen everything." He muttered, and then came into battle with a large, black and smelly orc.

The spell had given Demi's sword a mind of its own, if you will. It would now do the fighting for her, so long as she held it. She fought her way through many orcs with amazing speed and the orcs were intimidated to say the very least.

Rhia was hot and sweaty from all her work, but it had to be done, if she wanted to see dawn, she had no choice. She had to make it, for Rohan.

Suddenly Legolas ushered them into the Hornburg. The orcs were becoming too many. It was their only chance for survival and even that did not seem too promising. The elf pushed the girl's along and they ran as fast as possible along the stonewall, occasionally jumping over many corpses that lay in the way. It was a gruesome and horrifying sight. So many men lay there, their eyes open and glazed over, sometimes even missing their lower half or their body entirely.

Then there was the orcs. Pungent, ugly and thankfully dead. Possibly the one time they were happy to see one. Just before they reached the main hall, Legolas said to Boromir,

"Take them inside and see no harm comes to them. I will search for our comrades."

Boromir nodded and pushed the girls inside. When they looked back, Legolas had gone.

Inside the hall, many men stood, tired and injured, but nothing compared to their original number. There were mayhap, fifty max. Boromir urged them to the back of the hall, where they met the king.

"My ladies!" he cried, half in surprise. "You still grace us with your presence. This is good news indeed!"

"Takes a lot more than a few orcs to hold us back." Rhia said, smiling.

"The ladies are to stay in the hall be request of Legolas and my self." Boromir said.

"Very well, lord Boromir. Such a wish I can fulfil. They will be safe here so long as men guard this keep." Théoden said. "No harm will come to them."

"Many thanks, King of the Mark. Now I will aid Legolas. Such a search will be futile by ones self, whether he be elf or no." Boromir said.

"Wait!" Demi cried and ran after him. "You can't just leave us! We have a right to be out there as much as you do."

"No, my friend, that I will not risk, for you have done much ere tonight, and no more can be asked of you." Boromir said, for he cared much for the girls.

"That I can agree to." Théoden said.

"But we are needed! What should happen if all your men fall? Would you risk us then? Nay lord. This we must do. I must find my friends." Demi said flatly.

"And I must find my cousin. He is not going to have all the fun!" Rhia added.

"I cannot sway your mind can I?" Théoden asked.

"No, I am afraid not, lord, for these ladies are rather headstrong, if I may say." Boromir said, receiving a playful punch in the arm by Rhia. "Well come now," he said and they followed him from the hall.

"Alas! He is right!" Théoden proclaimed, "They may be headstrong, but we would not be here if they weren't. Let us join them, and offer any assistance we may. I grow weary of not being able to help myself."

Out in the inner court, Boromir, Demi and Rhia found Aragorn. They were then informed that Éomer did not reach the Hornburg. The news grieved Aragorn and Demi greatly. Even worse to hear was that Gimli was with him. Neither had been seen since they fought side by side in the mouth of the deep.

The king came down to them and asked what news they had seen or heard.

"The deeping wall has been taken, my lord. The defence has been swept away, but many have escaped to the Rock." Aragorn replied sadly.

"Is Éomer here?" the king asked also.

They looked to each other, then Demi said after a time of silent debate with her friends, "No. He is not, but there is hope that he is with the men that retreated into the deep. I do not think he is dead."

"How do you know this? Are you a witch? For you do not seem one to me." One of the guards asked.

"Actually, good sir, I am, well, an elf witch. I am Vairarista, daughter of Uial'niire. I come here to aid Rohan now. If you need further proof… Russe tuulo' moriloomir!" she said, and lightning fell from the sky and struck an orc that she was aiming her hands at that was on the wall across from them. "I am sure that will suffice." She said, matter-of-factly.

The men yelled in horror and the King's face lit up. "You, you are a witch? An elf witch? We are blessed indeed to have such likes in our company! Though hope has long left us, there may still be a chance."

**AE:** Yes, long chapter I know, but I had to leave it there. You never know, I may change things so the battle goes ill ere on. Ok, so I doubt it, but just to keep you on your toes, expect the unexpected. This may have gone along with the book failry well so far, just don't expect things to gone on this way. Nor for such good things either. I'm in a particularly evil mood today, so best not to ask.

Levanna : Have fun in New Hampshire! Thanks very much, I'm glad that it is improving and for your constant loyalty. It means so much. Here is your update for your return; there may even be another by then. We shall just have to wait and see.

The stern mystic : You don't have to be sorry. Honestly, and thanks for reading!


	8. Not all seems lost

**Not all seems lost**

"Is Éomer here?" the king asked also.

They looked to each other, then Demi said after a time of silent debate with her friends, "No. He is not, but there is hope that he is with the men that retreated into the deep. I do not think he is dead."

"How do you know this? Are you a witch? For you do not seem one to me." One of the guards asked.

"Actually, good sir, I am, well, an elf witch. I am Vairarista, daughter of Uial'niire. I come here to aid Rohan now. If you need further proof… Russe tuulo' moriloomir!" she said, and lightning fell from the sky and struck an orc that she was aiming her hands at that was on the wall across from them. "I am sure that will suffice." She said, matter-of-factly.

The men yelled in horror and the King's face lit up. "You, you are a witch? An elf witch? We are blessed indeed to have such likes in our company! Though hope has long left us, there may still be a chance."

"Yes, that be lord, but now we have a job to do, so let's see to it!" Demi said, suddenly proud to be who she was. She looked to Rhia, who stood on the outside of this group. "But I must inform you lord, that ere we have The Lady Aurenessa, heir to the throne of Arnor. She should not be so lightly overlooked, for she is more dangerous than I." Demi added with a wink to her friend. Rhia gave a smile in thanks.

"That's right. Don't mess with me fella's!" she said.

The men looked from one to each other, not knowing what to make of this. Aragon and Boromir just smiled. The girls were finally becoming who they were meant to.

"None can force entry into the caves." Said Théoden, getting back to the topic. "They may hold out long."

"But orcs have brought devilry of Saruman. The fire they bring blasts through stone that is how they took the wall. They may not be able to break the caves, but they can certainly seal up the ones inside. We must help them." Said Aragorn.

"Yet I fret in this prison. I must help my men defend our fort. I long for the joy of battle again, and I serve little purpose here." Théoden said.

"Here at least you guard the strong hold of the Mark, and here there is greater hope." Boromir said.

"Had I known the strength of Isengard was grown so great, mayhap I would have not so hastily ridden to meet it. For all the arts of Gandalf even. His council does not seem so good now under such darkness." Théoden said, he was losing hope fast.

"Its not over til its over, my lord. Don't give up yet." Rhia said.

Théoden looked upon Rhia with interest. She shifted a little under his stare uncomfortably, for it seemed to drag out. Then finally he said, "Ride out with me. The horses are in the inner court. Then men will blow the horn and I will ride out. Will you ride with me. Maybe there may be a chance to cleave a road, or make such an end as will be worthy of song, if any be left to sing of us hereafter."

"I will ride with you." Aragorn said.

"And I." Boromir said.

"Ok, before you say anything, I'm going, and don't try to stop me." Rhia said matter-of-factly.

"Um, well, I guess I'm in too." Demi said.

"I will go find more who will accompany us." Aragorn said, and he returned to the walls.

The girls and Boromir followed the King to the inner court to ready the horses. They sensed something was about to happen and whinnied in glee. They were also battle ready. Demi approached Brytta and said to him in a mono sotto voice.

"We've been through a bit Brytta, and now I will need you more than ever. Will you help me?" Brytta nuzzled her on the shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes then my friend."

"You have a way with animals, especially horses." One of the men said. "Any would guess you were of the Mark, if it were not the fact that you appear elvan, yet you do not act so."

"There are many reasons for that sir, but I am not of the Mark. That would be an honour too great for me." She said humbly. She greatly admired the Rohirrim and their King. They always found that last once of courage to get through the toughest of times.

"Nay, lady, and please, I am Hamilcar. It is the honour that I now posses to speak with one of your race and lineage." The man said. His brown eyes twinkled in the light under his helm.

Demi giggled. She was definitely not used to this. "Well, I thank thee Hamilcar, but please, call me Vaira. I highly doubt a lady would do the things I have done, like see out a battle."

"And that may be true, but you shall now be held in high honour in the halls of the Rohirrim for the span of your life." Hamilcar said. He was very sincere about that. "For never had we the help of an elf witch before. And none so highly exalted as you."

"Please, I do not deserve such nice things. From now, treat me as you would a friend. For friends is what are needed to see through such times."

"That honour is mine." Hamilcar said and he bowed.

There was a loud noise from the gate. Another explosion had happened. Soon they found Aragorn running toward them to the king. The great hall was being sounded at the time and the orcs began to fear, for something unexpected was about to take place.

The riders that remained, Théoden, Boromir, Demi, Rhia and Aragorn were seated upon their steeds ready to ride out, their swords drawn and shields set. More horn blasts were heard.

"Helm! Helm! Helm has arisen and comes back to war. Helm for Théoden King!" the riders shouted. Demi smiled as she looked at Hamilcar who sat beside her, on her left. Rhia was seated on her right, with Legolas and Boromir beside her again.

Théoden then spurred his horse forward and his army with him. Night turned to twilight and to dawn. The Eorlingas and the grey company rode forth, charging down from the gates, over the causeway and into the Insengard mass. Demi sword shone bright and many orcs cowered in fear, as her sword was still bewitched by the spell she cast that night. There Hamlicar saw her in such a light, that he would never forget. Her hair flew around in the wind, eyes sparkling with a new hope.

Rhia too far surpassed the orcs in skill and clove through them as though they were simply a rock she would kick away. She truly looked like the royalty she was, as it seemed a golden circlet sat upon her head, shinning clearly in the light as a mark of her household. A true Numorean. A true leader.

Many orcs out of fear fled, while others took the last stand. Fewer and fewer there number seemed to become. Neither orc nor man could fend themselves against the might and majesty of Rohan and it's allies. The light grew still more, as though shinning for the courage of the men of the Mark.

Upon the ridge, Demi saw a white rider, shinning in the sun. She smiled at the timing that they had come, and now there was chance more than ever to defeat the enemy. Behind the white rider came many men on foot, thousands, swords shinning.

"Erkenbrand has come!" the riders shouted.

"Behold the white rider! Here comes Gandalf again!" Aragorn cried.

"Mithrandir! This wizardry indeed!" Said Legolas in awe.

The host of Isengard cried in fear. The army of Erkenbrand charged, with them their leader and Gandalf. The orcs and men of Isengard fled or died by the sword. Into the trees and left for good.

Gandalf rode up to Théoden when all the orcs and wild men had been driven out. Aragorn too met with them, while Legolas, Boromir, Rhia and Demi waited silently. Soon out of the woods came Gimli, Éomer, and Gamling with many men. It was a most joyous occasion. Legolas and Gimli tallied their orc killing scores, whilst the men celebrated their victory.

"Well, where in council do you say we go, Gandalf?" asked Théoden.

"Ah, yes, I shall return to Isengard and those who may come with me. There we may see strange things." The wizard answered.

'Yet we have not enough of an army! And yet still we are weary. We cannot take on Saurman." Théoden said.

"And still, there I go. I will not stay long. Await me at Edoras ere the waning of the moon." Said Gandalf, for he had urgent business there.

"Nay! You will not venture there alone. My men and I will accompany you, but we need rest."

"Then rest now, lord of the Mark and we will ride hard and swiftly under the cover of shadows and secrets, as all comings and goings need to he in these days."

It was still early in the day. The men that were going back to Edoras cleared up the mess while those travelling with the king and Gandalf set themselves down to sleep wherever possible. Many of the wild men had given up and they were set to work as punishment under the watchful eye of Erkenbrand. The girls had the honour of meeting the lord of the Westfold and found him to be an intriguing character. He had proved to be a lenient, yet unyielding man, lively, yet grave.

After a brief meeting and council, the girls were issued a small room of which there was two bed rolls lain and a bowl of warm water for washing. A luxury they had not had since Lothlórien, even if it was on a somewhat lesser scale.

They washed as best they could and lay down to sleep, finding even under the conditions and noise outside, it was not that hard. Before they knew it, it was late in the afternoon and Boromir and Gimli were raising them from their deep sleep.

Boromir lightly shook Demi whilst Gimli was a little rougher. "Wake up now Vaira, it is time to prepare to leave." Boromir said. Demi stirred and her eyes came into focus.

"Aye, wake up now Aure." Gimli grunted after she refused to wake up, and she covered her head with her pillow. "Wake up Aure!" Gimli said, now starting to get frustrated. "It's no use. Anyone would sware she had dwarven blood."

"Oi! Rhia! Dan from Hoobastank had just been transported here!" Demi said. Her friend jumped up out of bed quicker than lightning.

"Where?" Rhia asked, her eyes wide. Boromir, Gimli and Demi just laughed at her. "Dan's not here, is he?" she asked, as though trying to control her temper. She was becoming flustered in the face. "Thanks, just spoil my dream! Spoil it all!" she yelled and stormed out.

"What was that about?" Gimli asked.

"She has a crush on one of the band members from Hoobastank, our favourite band. She usually dreams the two of them get married and live happily ever after. Amongst other things." She added, smirking.

"Aye. I understand now. Very much alike, Aure and I. Dreams and all." Gimli muttered, of course, he didn't realise Demi had heard him.

"You dream about guys?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" the dwarf asked, and then it hit him. "No, not males, of course not. Have you ever heard of a homosexual dwarf before, I mean other than my cousin Dwalin? But that fortunately doesn't run if the family and is a whole other story. But no, I do dream of rather someone who shall remain nameless."

"Oh, you mean the Lady Galadriel?" Boromir asked sniggering.

"Yes, I mean, um…I just blew it, didn't I?" Gimli asked.

"Yep." Demi said.

"Oh, _Mithril__!_" Gimli said and took off.

* * *

AE: Ok, I have nothing against Dwalin, and I'm not sure if he is gay or not, but in the context of my story, he was. I just picked him out of my head as he is a member of Gimli's family. I doubt he was gay, but its just for a little comedic relief, so don't even bother flaming me about it. I know I have no right, yada yada yada…Just get over it.

Sorry. Anyways this second update today is just to make up for the lack of updates lately. I'm really sorry about that and Elessar sorry I updated without refferring to you but i couldn't wait, I'm so sorry!


	9. Toiling Roads

**Toiling roads**

They did not find out til just before they were about to leave that Háma, Théoden's captain was killed, and the king mourned his death. Demi too grieved the loss, though she had hardly known him. Hamilcar was there also, and he mourned, for Háma had first instructed him whence he began his duties, not long over five years ago. Demi comforted her new friend. After the earth was cast upon Háma's grave, and all was in order, the king gave the signal and the refreshed host were off again.

"Great injury indeed has Saruman done to me and all this land." The king said before they left. "And I will remember it, when we meet."

* * *

The sun was setting amongst the hills and had a great picturesque look about it. Like a breath of fresh air after being underwater for a short while. A revival. Never again would Demi take such things for granted.

The king and his men that accompanied him were a great number, for few would none their king to go off to certain death. Many had to be ordered to stay behind with Erkenbrand.

Soon they came down from the dike and were met by a great host of the people of the Westfold who had come out of the caves. They rejoiced and sung at the victory, yet when they saw the trees they fell silent. They feared them for a reason unknown to Demi. She thought it rather strange actually, but shrug it off.

When the company came to the wood, the men and horses halted. Neither wished to go through them. They were rather scary looking trees, but they were just trees. Thought Rhia. "Geez!" she said aloud, and didn't realise she did until it was too late. All looked to her at her sudden outburst. "They're just trees!" she said.

It was dark under the woods canopy. Dark and mysterious, yet something else was there, something Demi could not decipher. It was full of history, she could sense that much, but through the forest walked a life form, unbeknownst to her what it in fact was, and if it was evil or not. It was almost impossible to read that much. Still Gandalf led them through, and without thinking twice, Demi, Rhia and Aragorn followed.

"Come on! Legolas, Boromir, Gimli! Stop being a bunch of babies!" Rhia called back.

Legolas nodded and caught up with Gandalf and behind the elf rode Gimli again. Boromir rode on ahead more wary than ever. The men of Rohan followed their king into the forest, after their leader saw the courage shown by the girls. He did not want to be seen less than any maiden.

All rode in silence for a long while. Demi and Legolas' senses were at an all time high. They could feel anger around them and were constantly glancing around. "These are the strangest trees I have ever seen." Legolas muttered.

"Yeah, well that's saying something coming from a wood elf. But I have to agree. Never have I seen such even back on earth." Demi said.

"I wish I had the leisure to walk amongst them and know their thought. They have voices." The wood elf said, ignoring Demi's jest.

"No, no! Let us leave them! I know their thought already. Nothing but hatred for those that go about on two legs." Gimli said suddenly.

Demi laughed. Never would she think to have seen Gimli like this. And to think all over trees. 'Dwarves are weird.' She thought.

"Not all things that go on two legs." Said Legolas, gazing around. "They hate orcs, for neither do the fell things belong here, but they have caused this forest great hurt. They know little of elves, men and dwarves, here in Fangorn."

"Fangorn? We are in Fangorn? I did not think that the forest was so close. Now I understand why everyone was afraid to enter. Yet I do not fear it. I am starting to understand it." Demi said. She took a long breath and could hear the voices of the trees trying to communicate with her. Their voices were angry, hurt, and full of pain. She ignored what Legolas and Gimli were saying next to her. She could feel the essence of the wood and the magic about it, giving her strength. Life. Energy. Then she heard a voice in her head.

"_Our Shepard's have left us for a while. We sense you, lady Vairarista, the elf-witch and acknowledge you and your power. You mean us no harm. Do not let your company harm us!" _a whispering voice said. _"Do not harm us!"_

Demi gasped. Demi's eyes opened and widened. She glanced around frantically, receiving weird looks from Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Rhia and Boromir.

"What ails you Vaira?" Aragorn asked worriedly.

"No..nothing, I just, I heard something, or someone in my head!" Demi said.

"Sauron?" Boromir asked.

"No, no I don't think it was him. I think it was the trees!" she said, a little calmer.

Legolas smiled at her. "You heard them? What did they say?" he asked.

Demi then realised why she did not fear this place. It respected her, or feared what she could do to it. She smiled to herself. This was very empowering. "Something about Shepard's and they want me to protect them...or something." She said in an undertone. The men were looking at the elves as though they were insane. Aragorn thought to himself for a moment. Gandalf then ushered them on.

"We must make haste!" he said. "Keep up or go your own way."

They rode on for a short while. Gimli and Legolas made a promise that they would visit both Fangorn and the glittering caves when this was all over. If this was all over was more like it. But at least someone had hope. One stage of the battle was over another was yet to begin. One that would shape middle earth for good. Things didn't look too peachy.

* * *

They rode on for a longer time, and Legolas seemed to be on edge, almost about to fall off. He was constantly searching the trees. This part of the forest they had entered was particularly dense, dreary, and all in all, looked rather evil. Suddenly Legolas called out.

"There are eyes! Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs!" he cried. Everyone stopped in surprise, but Legolas began to ride back at once.

"No! NO! Do as you please in your madness, but let me down first! I do not wish to see such eyes!" cried Gimli. Rhia let out a snort of laughter and received a deadly glare from both Legolas and Gimli. She found it hilarious. Demi too was having a hard time containing her laughter, and was turning slowly redder.

"Stay Legolas! It is not your turn to disappear into the wood." Gandalf said. As he spoke, three tall figures came out of the trees, twelve feet tall, maybe more. They had strong bodies and were as corpulent as young trees. The creature's limbs were long, their hands and feet having many fingers and toes. All in all, you had to say; they looked rather like a tree, if not for the mobility factor.

Rhia screamed in surprise, falling off her horse and cowering on the ground. Demi's eyes grew wide in shock. She waited for Gandalf's signal to attack. Legolas grew pale and Gimli looked as though he was about to have a heart attack. Boromir and Aragorn were somewhat calmer, though, still in much surprise, which was nothing compared to the men of Rohan. They looked upon the beasts in question, as though sussing out if it were true or an illusion.

"You have no need for weapons. These are herdsmen. They are not our enemy's and having nothing to do with us. Let them go on their way." Gandalf said rather calmly, due to the situation, though, on most accounts, excluding the Balrog, he was rather calm.

"Herdsmen? Herdsmen!" screamed Rhia.

"Yes, Herdsmen, I heard that much correctly. But where are their flocks? Where are they, Gandalf? For it is plain to you, at any rate, that they are not strange." Théoden said.

"Herdsmen?" gasped Rhia still. She was in shock, and yes, she was a little melodramatic.

"Yes Aure, they are Ents. Shepard's of the forests." Gandalf said. The Ents continued of their way, worrying little for the men, if not considering shortly why they would march through their forest, but still though nothing more of them. Gandalf urged the company on again. Time was wasting away. He was a wizard on a mission, one used to doing things by himself.

* * *

They soon left the wood and were on the road towards the fords of Isen. Legolas was still jumpy. The sky was growing darker, but it was still red as the moon began to grow clearer. They had been ridding for around four hours when the howls of wolves were heard. They were still some way off from the group, but it did not ease Demi.

They came upon a bed of a river and Éomer asked no one in particular, "What ill thing has come to this place and robbed it of its water? Has Saruman now devoured the springs of Isen too?"

"So it would seem." Said Gandalf.

"I'd put my money on it any day." Rhia muttered to Demi who nodded.

They rode down to the river. The wolves' incessant howls had now ceased. "Look, friends have laboured here. The wizard said. Before them stood a mound surrounded by a ring of stones and spears. "This is where the men of the mark now rest."

"Then let them rest and be the guard of the fords of Isen." Said Eomer.

"Such a grievous loss is this. Is this not your work Gandalf?" Théoden said.

"It is not I alone who did this, but also Shadowfax and others. Now you need not fear King of Rohan. All is well for the while. Your house too is safe and will be welcoming on your return." Gandalf replied.

"I shall be happy to see it again, though now I do not think it shall be a long stay." Said the king.

The group followed a road, passing the Rohirrim's fallen comrades after a good-bye. The road followed the river east, then turning north and finally towards the gates of Isengard under the mountainside. The pace was quickened and by midnight they were five miles from the fords. They halted at this time for rest.

The girls, Hamilcar, Gimli and Legolas sat away from the main group, while Boromir, Aragorn and Gandalf sat with the king.

"I miss Merry and Pip." Rhia said, looking into the fire.

"As so I my friend, but we must have hope that they are well." Said Legolas.

"Aye! If I know those two rascals, they will find themselves out of harms way, no matter how close to it they are." Said Gimli brightly.

"I hope so." Rhia muttered.

"Who are Merry and Pip?" Hamilcar asked.

"Only the most notorious, uncanny, amazing hobbits ever." Gimli said.

"Hobbits?" Hamilcar asked further.

"Halflings of the Shire. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Both of respectable households and some of our closest friends and companions." Demi explained.

"Halflings? They are merely in our stories." Said Hamilcar.

"Oh, trust me, they're larger than life." Demi said.

* * *

They slept little that night, but Demi found it impossible. She sensed that Saruman was still in Isengard and it gave her the creeps. She sensed his power, his twisted mind. It plagued her all night long.

Cries were heard in the distance. It was the watchmen. All were now awake, scared by what devilry may be at hand. Demi rushed forward to Gandalf's side as she saw something black creep over the land towards them.

Stay where you are! It will pass you by! Draw no weapons!" Gandalf ordered. Mist gathered around them and Demi realised just what had happened.

* * *

AE: Well, thank you to all those who read and review. I hope you like this, even if you don't review.

Special thanks go to Raven Lee Knight: Thank you very much for your review. Maybe that will be on the cards, but then ago, a few surprises will be along the way, especially since Boromir has not died...

Also mega huge thanks to the loyal Levanna: Thanks so much for your support, it means so much.

Now, keep in mind that because I'm not getting any reviews, well a few at least, but it just gives me the impression no one is reading this. With that in mind, I may take the story off. There is no point wasting my time with this if nobody reads it.

Have a good one! AE


	10. The tear awakens

**The tear awakens**

Mist surrounded them on either side, making it hard for any to see, but they could just make out the stars glittering above them. The river of Isen was back, moaning, whispering, and hissing at their feet as it floated past, filling up the bare bed. It passed quickly, yet there was so much water that was contained there; the time seemed to grow on. The noise seemed endless and it was really starting to irritate Rhia. All the men of the Mark present with them were afraid, as were the girls companions. Demi just sat there, taking in the sweet smell of water whilst Rhia paced back and forth. She was no fool, and very little ever seemed to scare her. She was a modern girl after all.

Finally Rhia stopped and opened her mouth to shout, "Are you done already?" She got many weird looks for that. "What?" she asked them all. "Now I have to go to the bathroom! I hate running water like that. It doesn't help a full bladder!" the men looked at her in shock whilst all those who were used to her dismissed this.

"That isn't very becoming for a future queen." One man said to his friend sitting beside him.

"No, what will the kingdom she rules be like? I shudder the thought." Replied the friend

Rhia, feeling very bold by this point looked them Men Square in the eyes and said, "listen here buddy, if I gotta pee, I'll broadcast the message and enough about me being a queen. I don't want to rule!" she said and stormed off. Demi ran after her friend. It wasn't safe to walk off alone in these dark days.

"Rhia! Hold up there!" Demi called after her friend.

"I can't stop!" Rhia shouted, "I gotta go! Wait there, I'll be done soon." Demi stopped still and waited for her friend to finish. Rhia came back out from behind a tree and walked up to Demi.

"What's up girl?" Demi asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Rhia said, avoiding an obvious discussion.

"Oh, come of Rhia! You know what I'm talking about, I thought you wanted to be a queen."

"No, I never said that. I like the idea, but we both know I couldn't rule. I've been thinking about it for a long time. I don't want to." Rhia said, a little dejectedly.

"That's not true. You would do great. Look, you were head of the school council and you led that moratorium march at school in 8th grade. You're a leader Rhia!"

"No I'm not. I wanted to help the 7th graders in junior high from being beet up all the time. It wasn't fair for them. They didn't stand a chance. Arnor stands a chance without me, it has Aragorn. I'm not going to be a joke and try my hand at this. I know I can't do it, so why bother. There are other things I want to do anyway."

"Like what?" Demi asked with sympathy.

"I want to see the world I never got to grow up in. I want to see all I missed out on. Its so beautiful here, I don't want to miss a moment of it."

"That's not all is it?"

"Well, sort of. The point is, I'm not cut out to be a queen."

"YOU don't know that."

"Yeah I do. Now DON'T push it buddy. Lets get back to the men before they freak out anymore" Rhia said with a smirk as she led the way back to camp.

* * *

When they got back to camp, the girls found that the river had settled and was bubbling away as it should. They found they could no longer sleep, so they stayed up and waited for sunrise. When it came they packed up and got ready for another long days journey.

They rode slowly as there was a deep fog. Boromir and Demi rode together today, as Boromir was keen to learn what was wrong with Rhia.

"It was rash the way she acted and something does not seem right. Why would she want to set aside such an honour?" the man of Gondor asked.

"If she has to go, then don't stand in her way Boromir and those men had to learn it the hard way. Don't mess with her, that's the key. But, she doesn't think she could rule. She has no faith in herself. That is the problem." Demi explained.

"Oh." Was all Boromir could say. He looked ahead, although his thoughts were elsewhere. Demi looked at his focused face.

"What is it?" Demi asked, rousing Boromir.

"Oh, it is nothing. Do not worry over it fair lady." He said smiling. Demi just shrugged it off.

'Men'. She thought, 'they are probably the strangest creatures. Especially ones from middle earth.'

* * *

The land they entered shown that it had been farmed by Saruman's slaves, but still most of it was thorns, weeds and other pest plants. It was such a gloomy area, making the hearts of men doubt if there was anything left so pure and untouched. Such a thing was highly unlikely.

A pillar stood before them holding what looked like a white hand pointing north. They followed the path on with heavy hearts, leading them to the gates of Isengard they lay beyond the mists.

A ring of stone stood before them like a giant wall reaching high into the sky like skyscrapers and it held only one entrance.

"At least we will be able to catch Saruman." Rhia offered.

"Yes, but the white wizard is cunning. We cannot trust that he will find another way out." Boromir said.

"Unless he is Spiderman." Rhia muttered.

"Yeah, right Rhia. I don't think he has web blasters in his arms at all, do you?" Demi jested.

"I wouldn't rule anything out." The blonde teen replied.

"His powers are far lesser than they have ever been, Aure, do not fear such things." Aragorn said.

Rhia put her questions to rest and continued to ride in silence.

On either side sat many houses and buildings of a like. But rather than alive and bustling as most dwellings in middle earth, this place seemed dead. Everything was still and silent, biding it's time.

They followed the road further still until they saw a tall black ominous tower before them.

Demi felt a chill run down her spine. You could see the evil created here. Without thinking she moved her hand up to her necklace and held the tear-shaped pendant. Beneath her finger she felt it grow painfully hot, as though it was on fire.

"Ouch!" she said, pulling the necklace off her and holding it by the chain at arms length.

"What is it Vaira?" Boromir asked worriedly. The whole horde stopped and Gandalf made his way over, taking Demi aside.

"It was the necklace, wasn't it Vaira? What did it do?" he asked with great concern.

"I don't know, I was holding it and it just got really hot, burning my hand." She replied, looking at all who were now staring at the two.

"I see, this is strange tidings indeed." Gandalf said, pondering for a moment, off in his own little world.

"Gandalf?" Demi asked.

"Hum?" the wizard said, snapping back to reality. "I am sorry. I cannot answer this riddle as yet. Things will be explained in time for us all." He said, rejoining the group, Demi reluctantly behind him.

They all rode on silently, taking in the wonder of the black tower. Boromir took it as his duty to ride with Demi, and keep a close watch over her as they rode on towards the tower.

"What is that?" Demi asked no one in particular, feeling the evil that lived there, and the malice that never seemed to have faded.

"That is the stronghold of Saruman, Orthanc it is called. Mount Fang by the elves and Cunning mind by those in the Riddermark. It is our destination if we are to confront the corrupt wizard."

Demi cast her eyes upon the building. Her heart froze. There was something in that tower. Not just a being that was a potential of both good and evil.

"Do you fear it? I promise that no harm shall come to you." Boromir said, taking Demi's hand from the rein upon which it was resting.

"I do not fear it. Rather that what lies within." She said, her eyes glazing over, revealing the black tower in her eyes.

"And what would that be? The wizard is nothing to worry of. We have Gandalf, who far surpasses Saruman in ability." Boromir reasoned.

Demi stayed silent. She did not know exactly what it was that she felt a need of caution for, but knew it had something to do with a close friend.

* * *

AE: Well, how was that chapter? Spiderman? What was I thinking? Anyway...

Thank you very much Leva for your review. I honestly don't think my writing style is all that crash hot but thank you very much! Writing is my joy and I'm glad that you like it.

Please, please, please...if you read this then drop me a line and tell me what you think. I have to admit I have been having writers block lately, and I really need your help. I have an overall plan but the nitty gritty stuff is causing me grief! Any help is most welcome.


	11. Rehab

**Rehab**

As the company rode on, they noticed large deep pools of water, threatening the knees of the horses. The sound of their hooves was drowned out by the splashing of water as they pushed their way through following the wizard.

"Does this remind you of something?" Rhia asked Demi with a mischievous smirk on her face. Demi thought carefully for a moment then smirked also.

"Actually I can think of a few occasions we have been in a mess like this, but mainly the time when we flooded your laundry when we were 10, trying to race the washer and dryer." Demi laughed.

"I know, it's probably just as bad here as the mess we made." Rhia said, holding her side laughing.

"Honey, that's an understatement." Demi said. She pulled Brytta to a halt behind Gandalf who had stopped.

The company came into line with him and gazed upon the sight in the noon hour. The doors of Isengard now lay twisted and broken on the ground from their regal and ominous state. Debris littered the ground around them, but the arch still stood tall and strong, withholding the yet the tide that had befallen Isengard. All now lay in ruin.

"Ok, so maybe we weren't this bad." Demi said, taking a look.

The water ahead was steaming and bearing floating wreckage. Pillars and towers leaned to one side, threatening to fall, and still the hight of the water got deeper the closer to the tower they got. All sat still, staring in horror at the sight, no matter if it were the defeat of their enemy.

Demi stared at the gate again, letting her eyes run along it. Next to the wall, Demi saw to small figures wearing grey clothes lying down lazily on a rubble heap, looking quite comfortable. Around them she saw empty plates and bottles, too much for what someone of their size could or should eat. One she could tell was asleep as he was lying on his back, but the other was sitting up, leaning against the wall, his legs crossed. He was smoking a pipe, blue wisps emitting from his mouth.

Legolas caught Demi's gaze and soon after so had most of the company. The sight was indeed strange and before any could gather their wits, the smoking form came over to them as if only first noticing them. He was only short and looked like a young man of 18 or 19. He then bowed to the company.

"Welcome to Isengard, my lords. I am Meraidoc, son of Saradoc, and over there sleeping is my companion Peregrin, son of Paladin from the house of Took." The short man said. He shook his head to himself at his companion. "We are the doorwardens. If you have come about Master Saruman, he is within the Orthanc with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honourable guests."

Demi smiled when she saw her friend long lost. Merry caught her eye and winked smiling, while keeping a business like façade about him.

"Doubtless he would! Was it Saruman whom ordered you to guard his broken doors, and watch for the arrival of guests when your attention could be spared from your meals?" Gandalf laughed.

"No sir, our orders are from Treebeard who is now in management of Isengard and from him were our orders to greet the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my duties to date." Merry said.

"And what of your long lost companions? Aragorn, Legolas, the girls, Boromir and I, eh?" Gimli cried. "A fine hunt you have led us! Over some two hundred leagues, through almost certain death, battles, hunger, sore feet, and forests all to rescue you! Yet here we see you sitting and feasting to your hearts content. And smoking! Where, my little villains did you come across that weed? Torn am I between rage and joy that I fear I will burst!"

The girls could not help but laugh madly at the word 'weed'.

"As am I Gimli, but I would sooner learn how they came across such wine." Legolas laughed.

"Well it's good to see you again Merry, despite what the druggo and alcoholic say. And you too Pip." Demi said, noticing Pippin join the group.

"Yet while you were hunting master dwarf, you did not find brighter wits, for then would you see that you now stand on a field of victory, yet still you wonder how we came across such well-earned comforts!" Pippin said.

"Well-earned! Such a thing I will not believe, so long as it is from your mouth Peregrin Took." Gimli retorted. The riders of Rohan were in an uproar. They laughed hard at the fray going on.

"It cannot be doubted that this be the reunion of friends." Théoden said. "Yet here again I come across a marvel that in all my years I would never think to encounter. Are you not the Halflings, or the Holbytlan?"

"Hobbits, if you please my lord." Pippin said.

"Hobbits? Yet the name is not unfitting." Théoden said.

The hobbits bowed to the king and for a time they talked until the topic of smoking weed was aroused again.

"It was a Tobold Hornblower, of Longbottom. He first grew the true pipe weed in his gardens around 1070 according to our reckoning..." Merry explained until he was interrupted by Gandalf.

"Théoden, you know not the danger of speaking with hobbits about the small doings of their fathers. They would do so on the edge of doom and discuss such table pleasures all the way back to their most remote cousins if encouraged. Some other time than this would be more appropriate. Now Merry, where is Treebeard?"

Pippin frowned. "He is away on the north side to my believing, taking a drink with most of the other Ents." Merry said. "Quickbeam and the remaining Ents watch over the Orthanc, but Saruman is trapped by the water in the least anyway. He left you a message. I do believe it was for the lord of the Mark and Gandalf to ride to the northern wall and there they will find Treebeard. There he will welcome them and also food selected by your humble servants." He bowed and Gandalf laughed.

"Well, Théoden let us ride to meet Treebeard, or Fangorn as he is known, chief of the Ents." Gandalf said.

"Farewell my hobbits, let us meet again in my house where you can tell me all of your kind to your hearts desire." The king said. The hobbits bowed and the king and the wizard set off to find Treebeard, the kings men followed in suit.

"The King of Rohan. Nice chap, very polite." Pippin said.

* * *

The fellowship long separated were now partly rejoined. Boromir embraced the hobbits he had lost while they reassured him that they did not blame him and the girls in the least for their capture. They left their horses to graze where they could while they sat with the hobbits.

"Let us learn of your tale my friends so that we can have the answers to the riddles that long plagued us." Legolas said.

"And we too want to know what became of you after we were parted." said Merry.

"All in good time my small friends, but let us here of yours first. We hunted you for many leagues so let us hear fruits of our efforts." Boromir said smiling.

"Yet it would go better after a meal. That would pay off some of my score against you." Gimli said. "Pipe weed would make it all the better."

"Your food and drink you may have, but alas! For pipe weed is yet another story that must wait." Merry said.

"Well then my friends...to lunch!" Gimli said.

Merry and Pip led them all away under the arch, where they came across a wide door on their left which opened into a chamber.

"I will not enter the house of an orc!" Gimli said.

"Saruman did not jut employ orcs in his service. He did not trust them too well, for he had men to guard his gates." Merry explained to ease his friends. He then led them in and they sat around a long wooden table.

Pippin prepared for them a meal, at which the two hobbits joined the five for a second round, while small talk was issued around the table. The hobbits informed them about drinking the Ent draught, which they believed was responsible for the hobbit's added growth.

Merry and Pippin told them of the Ents until Gimli wished to know their story from the beginning. Yet again, they got distracted by the topic of Pipe weed.

"If you have finished eating, then let us fill our pipes and relax, May hap we can pretend we are again in Rivendell." Merry said, taking a leather pouch from his pocket.

"What's that?" Rhia asked.

"Why, only the best pipe weed in the southfarthing!" Pippin said as though she should have already known this.

"And better yet, we have plenty more." Merry said, smiling boldly. "We had found two barrels full so feel free to take as much as you like."

"I'll pass. Do you know that smoking weed is both harmful to your health and addictive, whether or not chemicals have been added, right?" Demi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That is nonsense! I have been smoking weed since I was twenty and it never did me any harm." Pippin said.

"Well that's debateable." Rhia mumbled. Aragorn caught what she said and coughed, trying to hide a laugh.

"You started before you were of age?" Merry asked with wide eyes, astonished that his cousin could be so bold.

"Oh, don't make such a fuss Merry. I could tell our friends here a few tales about you that could make the table blush!" Pippin countered. They all burst out laughing, but Merry who glared at Pippin.

"Now let's calm down a bit here." Demi said. "We've only just finished eating and I for one would prefer to keep my meal where it is."

Gimli meanwhile who had been examining Merry's stash of weed spoke at last.

"This leaf is good. I find myself for once believing you Master Took. But alas! I have no pipe to smoke it with."

"Half a moment!" Pippin said, digging through his pocket, brandishing a pipe. "I always keep a spare. You can borrow it if you wish Gimli."

"Then my dearest hobbit you are no longer square with me, rather I am in your debt." Gimli said.

"And I suppose you have a bong in there too pip?" Demi asked, frowning upon them smoking. She was strongly against it.

"A bong?" Boromir asked. "What pray tell is that?"

The girls sniggered.

"It is a smoking device used to get high, using drugs like weed with." Rhia explained.

"High? Do you mean grow?" Merry asked.

"No, she used the right word. It's when the drugs you smoke or consume affect your brain causing you to see and feel things that aren't there. It's very dangerous and can kill you." Demi explained. Pippin looked at his pipe queerly.

"Is there a way to heal those who do such things?" Merry asked worriedly.

"They can go into rehab. Rehabilitation..." Rhia said, looking at the blank faces around the room. "It's a place set away in nature away from the main world, at like a lodge or something. When they're there they can't touch the stuff until eventually they don't want to do it anymore. Usually it doesn't work because the people leave and get right back on the drugs. Sad really."

The faces around the room were downcast at their own thoughts of how bleak Earth seemed.

"Maybe you lot should try it." Rhia said, trying to lighten the mood.

"We do not need it, pipe weed has caused us no problems." Pippin said.

"Maybe you should try it Pippin." Legolas said.

"Hey you can't talk Legsie, you're fascinated by booze. You should go to an AA meeting." Said Rhia.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and looked to Demi for an explanation.

"Alcoholics Anonymous." She said and Legolas looked enraged.

"I am not an alcoholic!" he yelled.

* * *

They sat outside for a time, lounging around, enjoying the day. The sun was out and shinning brightly. Legolas lay still on the ground watching the sky and singing to himself. Rhia taught Merry and Pipping to play rock, paper, scissors; Aragorn was stretched out, smoking his pipe with Gimli. Boromir and Demi rather sat alone off to the side talking quietly.

"Do you miss your homelands?" asked Boromir, patching up his shield.

"In a way." Said Demi. "I guess I miss the convenience of technology and my adoptive parents a little, but apart from that I don't miss anything. I never really felt like I was home anyway. I guess I was right, I wasn't home."

Boromir nodded understandingly.

"What about you, do you miss Minas Tirith?" asked Demi.

"I do. I miss it very much, but my place has always been away in one battle or another. From that I grew used to being away. I have my brother. We are very close, but it was not like I had a maiden to return home to." He said, starring away into the sky, a wistful look on his face.

"You will one day, don't worry about that, I mean, come on...a good looking warrior type like you...I'm surprised that your not already with two kids and one on the way."

Boromir laughed. "I am afraid you are wrong dear Vaira."

"Oi! Boris! Dizzy! Come over here! Merry and Pip are going to tell us what happened now!" Rhia called.

"Ok!" Demi called back, getting up off the ground. "Coming?" she asked Boromir who remained seated.

"Just a moment." He replied. Demi shrugged and made her way over to the larger group. "Don't worry spell weaver. I have found her." He said to himself...

* * *

AE: How ya'll doing? I hope you're all well n good as you could be. Yes, so who do you think Boromir has found? leprechauns? Galadriel? Arwen? Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see!

Levanna: Wow, thanks a heap for your comment. The river scene was pretty cool, I'll admit that, but...yeah...thank you! Yes the pee thing is totally a girl thing, but very funny. You'll just have to wait and see with Rhia, she's a funny one that girl! Have a good one.

Thank you to those who take the time to tell me what you think. I appreciate it very much. Stay tuned for chapter twelve, but I don't know how much longer away it will be, just bare with me. (lol, Kittie lyrics in my head) Its just school is finishing soon and I'm kinda freaking out a bit. I'm just trying to work around things and trying to get the story out and stuff to all my loyal readers. Catch you all soon!


	12. Dark Orbs

**Dark orbs**

Demi and Boromir joined the circle now seated together, waiting patiently. Demi threw a sidewards glance to Boromir whom himself seemed deep in thought. She sighed as she made herself comfortable and looked towards Pippin who was standing to tell the story.

"It begins when I woke up. I was in an orc encampment nine days ago, although it does seem much longer. Like a bad dream it seemed, yet still so real. The smell, the whips, the pain, there was so much that made it so hard to remember." Pippin retold his point of view of what was supposed to be Boromir's last fight, all adding together for the other members. Aragorn returned Merry and Pippin's sheathed knives they had dropped and Pippin's leaf brooch.

"It was a wrench to let it go like that; but I had nothing else to lead you to us." Pip said.

"One who can cast away a treasure at need is in restraints. You chose well." Aragorn said.

"Now, pray tell little friends, did you cut your own bonds? You set us in a muck there, so much so that it almost seemed as though you had spurt wings and flown away!" Boromir said, chuckling.

"I could have only wished! But, there was Grishnákh." And Merry started explaining about Grishnákh, the orc of Barad-dúr who tried terribly hard to eat them.

"I feel uneasy, speaking of the Orcs of Mordor. Grishnákh would have sent word to the dark lord and he will be looking to Isengard." Aragorn said. It was a disturbing fact, but nevertheless true.

They spoke for a while longer as Merry continued with the hobbit's story. It had been very close the entire way, weaving in and out of danger stealthily. Demi seemed to pay special attention to the mentioned creatures called Ents. She found them and their ways magical, mysterious and rather odd. She had no idea that trees needed looking after at all, let alone that they had their own thoughts and voices. It was eerie to say the least.

The two hobbit's spoke of how they had ridden with Treebeard to Isengard, fought off the orcs and trapped Saruman in his own tower and how they had been sent to guard Isengard's gates, a noble job indeed. Yet again though, when the tale had been told, the topic of pipe weed was again aroused.

"Yes, the crop of 1417, two years ago I believe, a good year indeed!" Pippin said.

"I think you need to get your head out of the smoke clouds there Pip." Rhia said grinning. They all enjoyed a brief moment of laughter before a shadow was brought back to them.

"I can only hope that what evil was stirring has left us, at least for the present. But I shall mention all this to Gandalf, though as small as these affairs may be." Aragorn said.

"Then let us go find him, though the sight is not one for a warm welcome on any stance." Merry said getting to his feet, the group following him warily through the ruins of the once great Orthanc.

The eight companions carefully followed the road that was left slowly. Up ahead they could make out Théoden, his men and Gandalf who rode forward to meet them.

"You spoke with Tree-dude I guess?" Rhia asked.

"Yes..._Treebeard_ and I have made plans and had the rest we so sorely needed but now we must go on. I trust you have all taken rest and food?" Gandalf said from atop Shadowfax.

"Of course Gandalf, you forget we have hobbits in our company!" Demi chipped in.

"We have also discussed many things, but they have concerned themselves with pipe weed. But we feel less ill-inclined towards Saruman than at first." Merry said.

"Indeed? My feelings remain the same. We must now pay Saruman farewell. Come if you like, but Vaira, I would prefer you to stay behind.

"No, I will go. I have to, and he can not do anything to me, not now at least." Demi said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I wish also to go. I want to see for myself how much alike he looks to you master Gandalf." Gimli said.

"Saruman could look like me for you if it is his purpose Gimli. Do you deem yourself wise enough to perceive all of his imitations?" Gandalf argued. "Well, in time we shall see for ourselves. Come, we must persuade him to come out of his hole."

At the foot of the Orthanc they stopped, looking up at the black pinnacle building.

"I will go up and retrieve our mislead friend. Aragorn come with me. The rest of you are to wait here." Gandalf said as he dismounted Shadowfax and began his climb.

"Nay, wait a minute there Gandalf. Legolas and I will join you as representatives of our kin." Gimli said, catching up to Gandalf, Legolas hot on his heels.

"Very well." Gandalf said with an air of irritation.

The girls, hobbits and Boromir sat on the stair and waited for the return of their friends. They felt unwanted, but knew better than to argue with a wizard.

"Well, this is interesting." Demi said, trying to break the awkward silence. Nobody replied, but the Riders of Rohan who waited for their king and Éomer who followed Gandalf, cast the girl queer looks. "Yes, so interesting I am talking to myself."

"It is better this way, for all our safety. We do not know what strength is left in Saruman. Vaira, you especially could be in danger." Boromir said, reassuringly.

"Its times like this that I thank god that I am not an elf witch." Rhia said with a smirk.

"And times like these I thank god I'm not related to you!" Demi muttered loud enough for Rhia to hear.

"Ha ha ha ha! Very funny." Rhia said sourly.

Up above they could hear someone banging on the door.

"I wounder what old Gandalf is up to?" Merry asked himself.

"I don't really mind, to be honest, I just hope he pounds Saruman's butt." Rhia commented.

Something black and crystal like came flying down the stairs, nearly taken Rhia out.

"And that my friends would be karma at work." She muttered. "It's not like I said anything majorly offensive." She said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

The thing, whatever it was bounded down into the pools, with Pipping running after it, then he picked it up and returned to his friends.

"What have you there master hobbit?" Boromir asked.

"I don't know Boromir." He said.

A while later after a much heated argument with Saruman, Gandalf and his small company came back down the stairs. The Riders cheers and saluted.

"I'll take that." Gandalf said to Pippin, taking the black orb and wrapping it up in his cloak. "Now that is done I must find Treebeard and inform him of what has just passed."

"I do not doubt that he has already guessed Gandalf. Is it likely to have ended any other way?" Merry asked.

"No, I do not doubt there was another way. Saruman is unhappy about it to say the least, but I cannot say what he will do now. I can neither say what will become of him, but I can only hope that good now rankles in that tower. It is strange how fortune works, yet we have found something even more precious than what Wormtounge threw at you." Gandalf said.

A loud and angry yell came from the tower.

"I guess that Saruman thought so too!" Demi laughed.

"So do I, now let us leave them to their own bidding." Gandalf said with mirth in his eyes.

The company left the Orthanc and travelled back to the gate where Treebeard and several other ents met them. Gandalf informed the Ent of what happened. Gandalf introduced Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Demi and Rhia to Treebeard, who spoke to each in turn. He was especially pleased to see elves amongst their companions. Legolas was the last spoken to and received Treebeard's permission to visit his woods. They eventually said their farewells, and left now with the Ents taking change of Orthanc, keeping it under constant watch.

* * *

AE: Hello again my friends. I'm sorry I have taken so long to post there chapters lately, but I hope I can make it up to you by having the next chapter in shortly. Navaer!

Levanna: My lips are sealed. I'm not going to give you any hints, you'll have to wait, but you are doing a good job guessing, I'll give you that. Yeah, I think the whole social scene takes up more time than the actual school work. Like, I have my school formal coming up in a couple weeks and the mayhem just to organise that sucks. Luckily though, I have no part in the planning, the lil' preps always get their way so there is no point pushing my luck. Good luck with your mids, but I'm sure you won't need it.

I just have to say that heels suck! I have to **learn** how to walk in a pair by the 22nd. Its killing me! I didn't think I was that un-co until resently. Oh well, wish me luck!


	13. The Chase

**The Chase **

When the sun began to leave and rest for the night, all the riders set out to leave Isengard. Two scouts were sent on ahead, passing into the valley with all the speed they could muster.

"All's well that ends well." Rhia said, ridding in between Gandalf who had Merry ridding with him and Aragorn who bore Pippin.

"True enough, but I still feel uneasy, even with the ents taking charge of Isengard." Merry said "How long will it be until we stop to rest Gandalf?"

"When we have come to the end of the valley we shall take the rest you seek my friend. That should be no more than a few more hours at this gentle pace. Tomorrow we must ride much faster and with more urgency." Gandalf replied with an encouraging smile.

The group rode on into the night until the plains opened up before them, and they stopped to rest as promised under the thornbushes. Two guards were set at a watch and they all sat down and ate dinner.

Soon they set to bed on the bracken. Pippin tossed and turned throughout the night, aggrevating those who slept near him. Demi woke up feeling frustrated with the hobbit, hearing him talk with Merry.

"how long do you suppose it has been since we've slept in a proper bed Merry?" Pippin asked quietly.

"Suck it up Pip. We have got a lot further to go before we sleep in another bed, now go back to sleep!" Demi heard Rhia hiss. She had to stifle a laugh, and then Demi rolled over, hearing the bracken crackle beneath her. Facing her now was Boromir. His eyes opened, offering her a small smile.

"You cannot sleep either?" He asked her in a low whisper.

"Not very well, how about you?" Demi asked.

"No. I do not think anyone can with our hobbit friends making such a ruckus." Boromir said.

Demi smiled again, wrapping herself up tighter in her blanket to beat the cold. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but found it no good, so she stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her and went for a walk. She stood by a tree, just on the outside of where all her friends slept looking up to the moon. She then heard movement over near Pippin. She looked at him and saw him stand up, then walk over to the sleeping wizard across from her. He was wrapped up in his blanket and stooping over Gandalf. He bent down and picked something off the ground. Instinctively, Demi made a bolt over to the hobbit, her feet making no sound. She saw that he held a large stone and was replacing it with the black orb thing that Gandalf was holding as he slept.

"Pippin!" Demi hissed at him, but her small friend did not hear her. His gaze was held by the stone he was gazing into. Pippin then stood, wrapped the stone up in his own cloak and moved back to where he slept. Gandalf stirred in his sleep and muttered something. "God damnit!" she muttered to herself and stalked slowly over to Pippin.

Pippin was now leaning over the globe avariciously, gazing into its depths. Demi wondered why he had such an interest in the stone, but quickly realised that there had to be more to the stone than what there appeared to be if Gandalf had such concern to its keeping. The globe Pippin gazed into began to glow slightly and Demi felt her teardrop pendant begin to heat up. The chain around her neck seemed to be chocking her, ever drawing itself tighter around her throat. She gasped for air and tried to loosen the chain but to no avail. The globe seemed to be catching on fire as Pippin held it and began to spin out of control, yet the hobbit still bent in closer to the ball. Demi felt the air escape her lungs, and then she heard a voice in her head, so haunting, its mere presence felt evil.

"_So the spell weaver has returned. Do not fear, I will come for you too." _The voice said full of malice and hate.

"Leave me alone!" Demi cried out. People began to stir.

"_No, have no fear, I will come for you. Tell me first, where is the hobbit who has my ring? What is his name?"_ Demi cringed, she wouldn't tell him. She couldn't.

"Never." She seethed.

"_TELL ME!_" The voice cried in her head, so loud it felt like her head were about to split in two.

The lights went out in the camp. Pippin let out a cry and fell backwards staying rigid. The air to Demi was at last lost. She fell into darkness, but was caught by someone before she hit the ground.

* * *

"_Vaira! Vaira! Please, hear my voice!" _

Demi stirred. She knew that voice. It was so familiar.

"_Vaira!"_ it called again.

"Leave me sleep! I'm too tired, mum. Don't make me go to school." Demi muttered. The Fellowship minus Frodo and Sam were gathered around her, giving her weird looks.

"Is she going to be alright Gandalf?" Pippin asked full of worry.

"Yes, she will be fine." Gandalf said, chuckling at her response. "Vaira, wake up." He said commandingly.

Slowly, Demi opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry, but then settled into focus.

"I'm awake." She muttered weakly. "What happened? I was just sleeping."

"I do not know; try to remember what happened Vaira. You seemed to go unconscious around the same time Pippin did." Gandalf said.

Demi thought hard, but it just made her head ache. That was it!

"I was going to stop Pippin when I saw he'd stolen that stone thing of yours Gandalf, but my necklace...it started to choke me!" She said. Everyone looked on in fear. "I saw that stone catch on fire, but then I couldn't focus my eyes on it. Then I heard a voice in my head! It was so cruel!" she said, her voice faint.

"Go on Vaira...you can do it. We must hear the full tale." Aragorn said, putting a cold compress on her head to reduce her fever.

"It...it said...it was coming for me, it knew about me...my gift. Then it asked where Frodo was and his name. I didn't say anything to answer its question. I told it to leave me alone. It wouldn't. Then it yelled in my head. It was so loud! I thought my head would implode. Then all the lights went out and I ran out of air and...everything went black...I don't remember anything else up until now." She said, chills running down her spine.

"You were very brave." Gandalf said. "That was the dark Lord Sauron you heard in your mind, and I do not doubt that he wishes to dispose of you, you are too much of a threat. You did well, not speaking of Frodo and the Ring. He asked Pippin the very same questions, but through the stone, the palantír. He did not answer him either. But it is no longer safe for you here."

"What do you mean?" Demi asked, sitting up abruptly, ignoring the searing pain running through her head.

"I am ridding to Minas Tirith within the hour, but I will not be going alone. Peregrin, Boromir and you will come with me. It is not safe for you or our hobbit friend to remain amongst this company and Boromir will go to watch over you as I have not the time. Take your rest while you can, I will retrieve you when we are to head out." Gandalf said, rising from where he sat on the ground beside Demi and made his way off. Boromir followed to ready Brytta for the ride.

It was still dark out, but they felt a shadow pass over them.

"What the hell?" Demi heard Rhia cry.

In the distance, but not too far away, they head Gandalf call out to everyone.

"Nazgûl!" he cried. "Wait not for dawn! Ride now!"

Demi stood up as much as she could. Boromir came ridding over and Legolas helped her up to sit in front of the Gondorian warrior.

"Navaer mellon!" Legolas called to Demi as Brytta sprang away after Gandalf who rode upon Shadowfax, Pippin sitting with him.

"Bye Demi! Good luck! Don't get killed or I'll kill you!" Rhia called to Demi.

"Right back at ya!" Demi yelled and waved goodbye, tears swelling in her eyes.

* * *

AE: Yeah, another chapter over. I told you it wouldn't take me that long to get it up. Thanks for reading this and I hope you liked it! Also, this was the last chapter of OL2. OL #3 should be up soon I hope, but I need a name for it. Please if you have any ideas let me know!

It should be completed as such:

Oira Laurë 3: ...............(insert name here)......

I'm sure you get the idea. Thanks much!

LEva: You are what I call a decent prep. You have a brain. You are not and bimbo and you are cool. In other words, you are so far from the preps at my school, which believe me is a good thing. Thanx for the advice. I will sooooooooooooooooooooo need it. I am a very clumsy character when it comes to heels, which is odd, coz I jump all over the stage and stuff and don't fall over. Way happy bout that! Thanx for your review. Very berry mucho appreciated. I like it when my readers pick up on things. Good work!


End file.
